A Gentlemen's Agreement
by C.Queen
Summary: Desperate to escape the shadow of being the Chosen One's son Albus Potter thinks he might have found a way, but he'll need Scorpius Malfoy's help and a whole lot of luck keeping the Slytherin in line to do it. Also LW/RG
1. Not The Same

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Not The Same

"Why is it so bloody hard for people to realize that I'm NOT by father? I mean seriously, what do I have to do, tattoo the fact on MY forehead? You'd think the fact that I don't have the lightning scar would clue them in, not to mention the fact that I'm not forty two years old!" Angrily rubbing his hands over his already mussed hair Albus wanted to throw something but couldn't spot anything that he wouldn't regret damaging later. "My teachers, friends, girlfriends-when are people going to figure out that I'm my own person, huh?"

Having heard this rant too many times to count Louis continued to thumb through the textbook he was supposed to be studying. Not that he thought a lack of interest would end the complaining that much sooner, but miracles did sometimes happen to hear his Gran tell it.

"You know…as my best friend, not to mention my cousin, you should be a little more concerned about the fact that I'm liable to self-destruct any moment now and take you with me. I am a wizard after all, it could possibly happen."

Rolling his eyes, Louis sighed theatrically. "You know I'm the drama queen in our relationship. Trying to outdo me is like trying to convince me I'd look better as a brunette. You can tell me that till you're blue in the face but it won't do you a lick of good."

"You'd look horrible as a brunette."

"I know."

Making a small sound of amusement, he couldn't help it, Albus walked over and took a seat on his cousin's bed, stretching out so that they were side by side as he tried to figure out a way to articulate his frustration without coming off as a whiney git. "Am I really so stupid for hating it so much?"

"I don't think so." Sensing that the worst of the ranting was over for the time being Louis gave Albus his full attention. "Nobody wants to live in anyone's shadow. It's perfectly natural for you to want people to see you as your own person. But you look exactly like he did when he took down Voldemort except the scar, and you're the nicest, most normal of the Chosen One's children. Most everyone here thinks of your dad as a legend, a hero, and right or wrong they see you as being a part of that. And as for your latest ex…well the fact that she was bragging about meeting your father over the Christmas holidays doesn't mean that's the only reason she was going out with you."

Logically Albus knew that but he had two very firm rules when it came to dating and he always made those rules perfectly clear to every girl he went out with. The first was that cheating was never acceptable, and the second was that under no circumstances was his father or his family to be used through her association with him. Both would result in an automatic break up.

"You didn't hear her." And maybe he was too sensitive like she claimed and maybe he was cynical, so sue him. He'd had people try to get close to him all his life because of who his parents were and he'd learned his lessons the hard way.

Knowing better than to get into this argument, which could potentially go on for hours, Louis just shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "Look, you know what I think and I hate repeating myself. At the end of the day it's pointless for you to get so upset. You'd have to change your whole personality if you wanted them to see you as someone other than Harry Potter's son and that would just be really stupid. Anyone who knows the two of you well sees the differences and that's what matters most."

And there was the crux of the problem, Albus thought darkly, the desire to break something returning. He looked exactly like his father from head to toe, was a seeker for their Quidditch team, did well or poorly in the same school subjects…hell he and his father could finish each other's sentences sometimes. It was exasperating.

"So other than undergo a complete personality adjustment there's nothing I can do?"

"Well you could talk the Headmaster into transferring you over to Slytherin, though that seems a bit pointless since there's only this one term left before we graduate. Or you could date one, that would be a change. Ooooooh, or you could flirt back the next time Malfoy hits on you, THAT would be something your father would never do."

"Not the least because Scorpius is my age and therefore my father would be hitting on someone young enough to be his son."

And thinking of the heir to the Malfoy family had Albus feeling just a tad envious. Scorpius Malfoy never gave a damn that he looked exactly like his father and that people often compared him to the somewhat infamous former Death Eater. Of course the son didn't actually have a hell of a lot in common with the father, so Scorpius didn't have that problem to worry about. People who knew them only said they were similar to be insulting. You didn't have to be in the blonde's company for long before you realized your mistake in thinking the men had anything in common.

For one thing, Scorpius was the first Malfoy in four generations whose interest in a member of the Potter family was sexual, which definitely set him apart.

Malfoy wanted in his trousers bad.

He didn't mind in all honesty, it was actually sort of flattering in a way that the Slytherin wanted him badly enough to take all the flank he got from his housemates over his not at all subtly flirting. Of course most people didn't bother Scorpius for long face to face since the man's best mate was huge and intimidating as hell, the other Slytherin carrying on a tradition of bodyguard service that had started two generations ago between the Malfoys and the Goyles.

Louis seriously fancied Rorake Goyle, though he denied it for the simple reason that his cousin didn't want to admit to having a thing for a man who had never shown the slightest interest in him unless it came to the drawings the Slytherin did of Louis to sell to the blonde's fangirls. Otherwise you wouldn't think the man even knew Louis was alive, which aggravated him to no end.

But back to what Louis had said Albus had to agree that yes, actually flirting back with the notorious Slytherin would definitely be something his father wouldn't have done even had the two been the same age. Whether Scorpius would have flirted with his father in that situation was a question he'd often wondered but probably didn't want to know the answer to. After all, it did seem to be his physical appearance that appealed most to the man, hence the fact that he'd never asked. He liked thinking it was him in particular that appealed.

"Albus?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to study for the test tomorrow too, remember?"

"Crap."

)

Resigned to the fact that he really did have to study Albus forced himself to get off the bed and head to his own where his textbooks were spread across the covers. After all, it wasn't like failing his seventh year would set him apart from his father since the man hadn't had a seventh year to begin with. And well aware of the fact that the silent sulking going on his head was childish to say the least the Gryffindor mentally ordered himself to suck it up and cracked open one of his books with a determined air.

Ten minutes later and he was pretty sure the only thing he's retained was his childishness.

Dammit.

He blamed it on teenage hormones, Albus decided, needing something to blame. Teenage hormones were just plain evil and causing him to have stupid mood swings which were making him act like an idiot.

The sound of his cousin reading from his textbook under his breath had Albus glancing in the blonde's direction, admiring the fact that unlike him his best friend didn't give a damn what people thought of him. Louis had more self confidence and pride than ten people put together. Nothing damaged his ego, not even Rorake Goyle. To hear his cousin tell it the Slytherin's lack of interest was due to the man's lack of brains and that was that.

Thinking of his cousin's crush had his thoughts turning back to Scorpius which had his thoughts turning back to the fact that according to Louis nothing short of getting involved with the dark side would differentiate him from his father.

Not that Malfoy or Goyle were dark wizards, they were surprisingly tame considering their family backgrounds. They mostly stayed out of everyone's way unless that someone got in their way and refused to move.

Then that someone usually had to visit the infirmary and was too scared of the Slytherins to name who'd caused them to need medical attention.

It seemed to work well for the pair.

They weren't a couple of course, Scorpius wouldn't flirt with him the way he did if they were. And while both he and Goyle had dark, perpetually messy hair that was about all they had in common on the outside. On the inside was debatable since only Malfoy seemed to know the man well, Scorpius being the only one Goyle talked to unless it was business.

Goyle knew pretty much every girl in the school since they were constantly buying drawings of Louis from him, which would have annoyed his cousin to no end if not for the fact that that meant the Slytherin had to seek him out the first of every month to give him a percentage of the money he'd made off said drawings.

Louis was just waiting for the day when the man would actually ask him to model for him, but thus far he'd waited in vain and Albus was convinced it was going to stay that way.

He also had a sneaky suspicion that the Slytherin knew of Louis's crush on him and enjoyed watching the blonde pretend otherwise.

It was hard to say though, the man was an enigma.

"Albus, you haven't turned the page in over ten minutes. Seriously, how am I supposed to get you to quiz me tomorrow before class if you know even less than I do?"

Rolling his eyes, Albus's 'why me' sigh echoed throughout the room. "Right…because it's all about you."

"Exactly. And now that we've got that settled START STUDYING THE BLOODY BOOK!"

"Yes, Dear."

)

Scorpius Malfoy woke up feeling damn good. He couldn't quite put his fingers on the reason, but he just had this feeling in his gut that today was going to be a damn good day. And eager to find out if that was indeed going to be the case the blonde set about getting out of bed and turning his attention to the task of forcing his roommate to wake up which was never an easy task since the other man tended to stay up late working on his artwork every night, forgetting all about going to bed at a decent hour.

But he and his best friend had a deal and holding up his side meant him making sure that Rory didn't miss breakfast or classes.

Giving credit to his gut feeling that it was going to be a good day Scorpius was delighted when his roommate awoke fairly easily for once, too sleep deprived to bitch but awake enough that he didn't have to coach his friend through getting dressed and completing the other necessary morning chores.

The second bit of good news came shortly after as they were walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast, Scorpius's ears always primed and eager to catch word of his green eyed darling. And wouldn't you know it, two girls in front of him were gossiping about the fact that apparently his favorite Gryffindor was once again on the market, having publically dumped the Hufflepuff he'd been seeing the day before.

"You grin any wider and people are going to start fleeing for their lives." Rorake muttered from Scorpius's side, conscious enough to pick up on his best friend's mood and the reason for it.

"You know raining on my parade never ends well for you."

That was true, the dark haired Slytherin silently acknowledged, knowing that a happy Scorpius was preferable to an unhappy one. A pissed off Scorpius was like sharing a room with a bubbling caldron full of explosive substances. You never knew when or if it was going to go off, and in the end it was actually a relief when it did so you could stop dreading it.

So wisely Rorake decided to shut his mouth for the remainder of their walk.

They arrived at the hall fairly early due to the fact that Scorpius always gave them extra time in the mornings in case Rorake was hard to rouse that day. And since Albus was always one of the last to arrive thanks to the man's habit of waiting for his vanity driven cousin, well he'd just wait outside and Rorake could go on in to their table without him, Scorpius decided. He loved seeing his man all sleepy-eyed and half awake. The word adorable didn't begin to describe him really.

Knowing exactly why he was being told to go on ahead Rorake considered both sides of the matter. On the one hand he wouldn't mind going in there and using his arms as a pillow to catch up on some more sleep until Scorpius once again woke him up, but on the other hand bad things tended to happen when he left his best friend by himself. Not that Scorpius and Potter tended to fight, the two had pretty much come to an understanding by now.

His friend knew how far he could push the Gryffindor with his flirting, but Scorpius was a man who liked to test boundaries and they did have only one more term to go. He wouldn't put it past the man to decide to go all out since soon enough Scorpius wouldn't be able to see the Gryffindor every day.

"I don't need you to stay and chaperone." Scorpius informed his friend, his next words a deliberate dig. "Unless of course you want to stick around to watch that idiot cousin of his drool all over you."

Not being a complete idiot Rorake was well aware of the fact that Louis Weasley had a slight thing for him. And even if he hadn't realized it on his own Scorpius loved to point it out at every available opportunity. He didn't mind that the blonde found him attractive, though he had no idea why. The Gryffindor had never asked him out or anything, which was probably for the best since he couldn't imagine the living definition of high maintenance taking rejection well. He just wasn't interested in dating anyone, he was married to his work so to speak.

And it went without saying that the Gryffindor would demand more time and attention than most, the Slytherin thought with a rueful little smile.

"Do I want to know what you're thinking about? Because if you're thinking about asking Weasley out…go for it."

"You only want me to date him because it would give you even more access to Potter."

The look on the blonde's face made it clear that he'd hit the nail on the head and wasn't ashamed of the fact.

Just as the look Rorake gave Scorpius in return made it plain that he had no intention of ever asking Louis out. The only interest he had in the Gryffindor's body stemmed from the fact that he would be able to make hundreds of galleons off the other man's fans for nude pictures.

Well…if they didn't kill him for sleeping with their beloved school idol first.

)

The familiar argument might have continued on if Scorpius hadn't spotted a familiar form and face coming towards them from the other side of the hallway, the Slytherin immediately deserting his friend's side to intercept the Gryffindor before he reached the Great Hall's doors. He hated having an audience, knowing that Albus would cut off their conversation that much quicker if they had one.

"Hello, Green Eyes." Scorpius all but purred, easily ignoring the snort and dark look he was getting from the blonde standing beside his favorite Gryffindor.

Well used to this greeting Albus just smiled. "Good morning, Scorpius." They had long ago reached the understanding that he would call the Slytherin by his first name as long as the blonde only referred to him by his given name or a select few nicknames.

As tempting as it was to leave his cousin's side Louis stayed where he was, just in case. Besides, he could see his favorite Slytherin from where he was and remaining where he was made his interest less obvious.

"So I heard the good news this morning. Congratulations on getting rid of your latest."

Only Scorpius would congratulate him on another failed relationship, Albus thought ruefully, though he was used to it. "Thank you."

"So now that you're free you should really think about going out with me instead. I mean all the idiot girls you've dated over the years have obviously failed to give you what you need, and if nothing else dating me would definitely set you apart from your father." The Slytherin added, knowing how much that meant to the Gryffindor.

Opening his mouth to give the Slytherin his usual, kind brush off, Albus found the words dying in his throat, unable to say them as his brain couldn't help but think that this was the second person to tell him that dating Scorpius would be a great way for him to make sure that people stopped lumping him and his father together.

And wasn't that…interesting.


	2. Plans To Make

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Plans To Make

He was supposed to be listening to his teacher but Albus couldn't help but ignore her, his mind too absorbed with other thoughts to retain anything she was saying even if he tried to concentrate. He'd been too busy dealing with the rest of his family's reactions to his recent breakup to really think about the idea that had taken root in his mind before breakfast and this was the first chance he'd had to just sit back and really think about the fact that if he just gave into Scorpius's flirting and agreed to date him he'd finally be able to break out of the mold people were constantly trying to shove him into.

If he hadn't liked the Slytherin he'd never consider the idea, but he found the blonde to be likeable enough. In fact, though he'd never admitted it to anyone, the man's obvious desire of him had tickled his Weasley curiosity enough that he'd actually looked into the whole gay sex thing, which had resulted in him having some very…interesting dreams involving the Malfoy heir two summers ago. He was straight in practice, but he would admit to being a little bi curious, especially with Scorpius constantly whispering in his ear like the serpent he was.

As a teenager this technically was his time to experiment with his sexuality, and he didn't find the idea of snogging or being snogged by Scorpius repellent per say. He didn't have a driving desire to do so, but he was curious as to what it would be like and this really would be his only chance to find out since this would be their last term together.

Weasley curiosity was a dangerous thing though.

Ruefully acknowledging that fact with the faintest of nods Albus forced himself to think about this scheme he was concocting in the most serious of fashions.

He would have to be up front about his plan; there would be no tricking Scorpius into thinking he'd suddenly decided to give dating men a try. For one thing the man was just too damn smart to fall for that, and even if that weren't the case it would be cruel for him to lead the guy on about his sudden interest. Exactly how deep the feelings Malfoy had for him ran were unknown, the man was a very conniving flirt at times, but the Slytherin wouldn't have pursued him this long if he wasn't really interested.

So he'd be up front about it all and…and there would have to be rules about physical contact because Scorpius might not be the touchy feely sort normally, but he would probably be in this case, Albus acknowledged ruefully, stomach squirming at the thought. He'd hate to repay the man for his time and help by knocking out the guy's teeth. Above the waist only should work, though he could see the Slytherin taking full advantage of what he could touch. Plus the man would probably try to talk him into putting more skin at his disposal. But if that was something Scorpius was difficult about he could walk away from the plan, Albus decided, picking up his quill and rolling it around between his fingers as he contemplated what the other man might ask of him and what he was and wasn't willing to bend on.

They would probably need a contract too…somehow he didn't see a handshake being binding enough since he was dealing with someone like Scorpius.

And actually this plan would benefit Scorpius, which he would have to remember to point out to the other man when he explained his plan to him. Unfinished business could haunt a guy after all and this way the Slytherin would get him out of his system and would be able to move on from him once they'd broken up. He'd never seen Scorpius show interest in anyone else after all, so by dating him he'd be giving Scorpius closure and proving to the blonde that he wasn't the one he was meant for in the process.

Really, when he thought about it, this was one of the most genius plans he'd ever come up with. He'd be ditching his father's shadow, getting his bi curiosity out of the way, AND helping someone else in the process.

How sweet was that?

)

In some small corner of his mind Louis's brain tried to remind him that he really did need to keep an eye on his best friend since Albus had been acting rather strange since breakfast. Unfortunately for their wellbeing that voice was going largely unheard, drowned out by the much more pleasant thoughts concerning a certain Slytherin sitting three seats in front of him.

Merlin but he had such perfect, broad shoulders, Louis inwardly sighed, chin propped up by the palm of his hand as he forgot all about being subtle. The man was just so perfect for him physically, there were no words really. Those shoulders, delightfully messy brown curls, and the fact that the man was noticeably taller than him which didn't happen often but was so sexy when it did. Beautiful eyes, strong features, and most important of all, the hands of a gifted artist.

Yup, Rorake Goyle was perfect for him except for the fact that the Slytherin was too dumb to realize it.

And as yet he hadn't been able to come up with a way to make the man fall hopelessly in love with him.

Frustrated didn't begin to describe him.

But you'd think, wouldn't you, that given how much time the other man spent drawing him Rorake would have realized that he was the most gorgeous, desirable, and sexy man at Hogwarts and therefore someone he should be pursuing instead of treating him like a friggin fruit bowl!

Hell, the damn fruit painters depicted on canvasses probably got nibbled on at the very least. Why the hell wasn't he at least getting nibbled on?

So pissed off at the thought that fruit bowls were getting treated better than him Louis started to crumple up a piece of parchment, intending to lob it at the assehole's head. There were harder things on hand he'd rather throw, but they could all be traced back to him.

And then suddenly, without warning, Louis realized that the head he was glaring at was starting to turn, tipping him off that he was once again about to be discovered staring at the man.

Crap!

Lowering his lashes instinctively Louis pretended to study the notes he was supposed to be taking, praying that he'd looked down in time.

Staring blindly down at the paper in front of him Louis waited for Albus to give him the signal that it was safe for him to look up again, only to realize belatedly that since his best friend had been off in la la land since class had started Albus probably wasn't even remotely aware of what was going on.

Deciding to work with that after mentally cursing his predicament Louis looked up and over towards Albus, deliberately not looking in the Slytherin's direction.

But he felt the man's eyes on him briefly and knew that he had, indeed, been caught once again.

Damn.

)

Leaning back against the wall Scorpius waited impatiently for Albus to arrive. Rationally he knew that he was twenty minutes early for the requested after dinner meeting, but his mind wasn't feeling very rational at the moment as it was consumed with curiosity as to why his favorite Gryffindor had asked to speak with him privately. This was unprecedented in their relationship and he was about ready to jump out of his skin, he was so wired. Even knowing that there was no way the other man wanted to meet him for a romantic rendezvous wasn't enough to dampen his high spirits. Just the fact that Albus was going out of his way to see him alone was more than enough.

Which probably made him a little sad and pathetic, but he could live with that.

He WAS a Malfoy after all.

Glancing at his pocket watch for what was probably the twentieth time since he'd arrived at the designated spot Scorpius distracted himself by thinking about how if anyone knew what he was doing they'd probably think Potter was playing some sort of trick on him and that he was a fool for showing up. But he knew Albus would never do that and if for some reason the other man didn't show up there would be a good reason.

Had the request come from someone else, well then he would be an idiot to show up.

Well, unless it was from Rory, but his roommate would have asked him to meet him in their room, not a deserted school hallway.

What was Rory going to think when he told him where he'd been, Scorpius wondered even as he mentally berated himself since there was no way he could answer that question until he knew why his darling had asked to see him in the first place.

He wanted to know now.

And then, finally, he heard familiar footsteps, immediately straightening to his full height as he watched the Gryffindor walk towards him at a leisurely pace.

"You're early. I had a feeling you would be." Which was why he'd come ten minutes early instead of aiming for right on time. Better to start the meeting on the best possible foot after all.

"Curiosity compelled me." Scorpius smiled, loving the man's messy hair as he fought back the urge to move in closer so that he could reach out and try to smooth it down. Not that Albus's hair was ever capable of behaving itself, it had a life of its own. "So what can I do for you? You know you have only to ask."

"That's a dangerous thing to offer. I am half Weasley if you recall."

"I'll take my chances."

Amused as always by the weird relationship they had, Albus figured he best get straight to the point since they really did need to get back to their dormitories shortly. "I asked you to meet me here because I have this idea and I need your help to make it work. I think you'll want to help but you might not appreciate some of the rules I intend to put into place that aren't negotiable. This deal is also to stay between us, though you're allowed to tell Goyle since he is your best friend and Louis will probably nag all the details out of me soon enough."

Definitely intrigued now Scorpius's eyes narrowed slightly in concentration. "I'm listening."

"Okay. So you know how much I hate being compared to my dad, right?" When the Slytherin nodded Albus continued. "I love my dad of course and it's obviously no insult to be compared to him, but I hate being treated like I'm supposed to be his double and if I don't distinguish myself soon I'm going to turn into a whiney brat no one can stand to be around."

"That would set you apart from your father…in a bad way."

"Exactly. So my plan is to do something that will allow me to achieve my goal and I need your help."

Scorpius crossed his arms in front of him as his lips curved in amusement. "I adore you, Darling, you know that, but I am not going evil just so you can join my dastardly group as we try unsuccessfully to take over the world. Though admittedly, the idea of you calling me Master does hold some serious appeal now that I'm imagining it. Enough that if you wanted to be an evil duo I might consider this plan of yours worth thinking over."

Albus's own lips curved at the scenarios the Slytherin was no doubt currently concocting in his head. Thank Merlin he couldn't read minds. "No, my plan doesn't require either of us to suddenly become evil. The evilest thing I've ever done is steal chocolate from Lily at Halloween and Easter."

"That's the evilest thing you've EVER done?"

"Well she was still pretty little at the beginning, so technically I was stealing candy from a baby."

Delighted with the adorableness that so made Albus worthy of his adoration, Scorpius could just picture a little version of his man stealing the chocolate he loved so much and then showering his little sister with love and affection later out of guilt for what he'd done.

"So what's your plan then?"

"My plan is, if you're willing to agree to some terms, to date you for a month."

Scorpius stared at him. "Come again?"

"I'm asking you to go out with me for a month. My father never dated a Malfoy, much less another man. You've always made it clear that you want to date me so consider this your chance, so to speak. With conditions." Albus figured he couldn't stress that last part enough in this case.

Still sure he must be understanding something Scorpius had the man repeat the plan three more times before it finally sunk in that he was indeed being offered the opportunity of a lifetime so to speak.

Cynicism and a life spent learning that life was usually unfair had Scorpius focusing on the statement Albus kept stressing. "What are the conditions?"

Clearing his throat Albus did his best to make the discussion sound as businesslike as possible. "I will allow snogging, even with tongue, but you aren't allowed to put your hands under my clothes and no touching below the waist under any circumstances. You're also to accept that this is temporary and that while I will be a hundred percent faithful to you while we're dating each other I honestly don't think of you in a romantic way and I can't see that ever changing. You're more like a very odd friend."

"A friend with some benefits, in this case." Mind whirling with the possibilities Scorpius didn't have to think about it. "You have a deal…with some minor clarification."

Having expected this Albus warily asked what those clarifications might be.

"No hands under clothing or below the waist UNLESS I have your permission…or you're injured."

Okay, he could live with that, Albus decided, saying so. And yet…it had to be said. "I know you do genuinely fancy me, that you aren't just teasing me. I was thinking earlier, it might be cruel for me to ask this of you, even though it might be good for you too, so that you'll feel you had your chance so to speak. You should think it over, there's no hurry really. I don't want to hurt you once the month's over."

"I decided that when it comes to you I'll take what I can get, Green Eyes. A month is more than I ever thought I'd get." That it would hurt like hell to only have the man for that short time went without saying, but it was a pain he was willing to bear for a chance to have Albus even for such a short time.

And though he was probably being foolish to think so…a lot could happen in a month, couldn't it?

Now that they were on the verge of making the deal Albus couldn't shake the feeling that this had in fact NOT been one of his better ideas. He was going to hurt the blonde in front of him, and Scorpius had never done anything remotely harmful to him. But he could see that the Slytherin was set on his plan now, and taking it back didn't feel right either.

So he'd just have to keep a close eye on Scorpius and maybe consulted with Rorake about it, Albus decided, thinking that he'd end the deal the minute he thought it was necessary.

Holding out his hand to shake on it Albus gave Scorpius a confused look when the other man shook his head at him. "What?"

"We're a couple now, remember? That's not how a couple would seal a deal."

Not being a complete idiot Albus shook his head even as he smiled. "I see. You have a point. Go ahead."

Grinning like the cat that got the canary, though in this case it was the snake that got the cat, Scorpius moved in close, heart beating with anticipation as he watched Albus watch him.

They were very similar in height and build, he was slightly taller than Albus while the man was a bit stockier, but they were mostly eye to eye as he reached out to touch, running fingers over the man's cheeks, eyes moving over the faint dusting of freckles on Albus's cheeks as he savored the fact that finally, finally, he could touch as he pleased.

Staying still as Scorpius's fingers touch him Albus didn't know quite what to make of this, but allowed it since he was in the man's debt now. And then those pale fingers were tracing his lips and sliding over the bottom one, surprising him into parting them as butterflies started to stir in his stomach.

"This is your way of sealing a deal?" He joked, trying to hide his sudden unease.

"Don't rush me." This wasn't the way he'd ever imagined their first kiss, but then he'd never imagined getting that kiss unless he managed to guilt the Gryffindor into it or secure a huge quantity of chocolate to bribe him with.

"Yes, Darling."

Eyes rising to meet Albus's at the term of endearment Scorpius knew that logically the man had only called him that because he called him that and the other man was just teasing him. But even knowing that Scorpius's hands moved of their own volition, fingers sliding into the thick strands of Albus's hair as he moved in to press his lips against the Gryffindor's.


	3. Sealed With A Kiss

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

Update a day early cause I'm on vacation! Enjoy!

Sealed With A Kiss

Albus's first thought was that being kissed by a man wasn't really all that different from being kissed by a girl. The second thought was surprise that Scorpius not only kissed well, but that he rather liked the way the Slytherin tasted and used that saucy mouth of his. The final thought was that he was letting himself be snogged, essentially taking on the female role, and there was no way in hell that was happening. If this was going to work he needed to make it clear that he was the dominant in the relationship or Scorpius was going to think he was in charge and everything would go to hell in a hand basket before it had truly started.

That and he didn't want the Slytherin thinking he didn't know how to kiss either.

So not only did he start kissing Scorpius back but did his level best to take it over, intrigued and challenged when the Slytherin refused to cede control over to him. Because that just wouldn't do, the Gryffindor wrapping one arm around the other man's waist to hold him against him while he used his other hand to try and manipulate the movements of Scorpius's head, cupping the back of it as he nipped the man's bottom lip in warning.

Scorpius's response was to bite back, surprising the Gryffindor even as it whetted his appetite for more.

The passionate snogging was interrupted when their survival instincts clued them into the fact that at least one of them was in danger, neither having heard the loud expletives that had preceded the man charging towards them with fire in his eyes.

Breaking apart Albus clued in just in time, moving between Scorpius and his very angry friend. "Calm down, Frankie, it's not what you think." Albus began, not really surprised when the Hufflepuff tried to get around him to get at Scorpius.

"You Slytherin bastard!" Snarling as he tried to get around his friend Frankie couldn't wait to throw the first punch. "He trusted you! He always said you would never stoop to using a love potion on him, putting up with your stupid pet names and flirting…oh when I get my fucking hands on you, Malfoy!"

"He didn't give me a love potion." Albus informed the other man, grateful that for the moment Scorpius was keeping quiet. It wouldn't last though so he hurried to reassure. "You know how people act under the influence of love potions, especially ones made by non-Potion Masters." That Scorpius was skilled enough to make one could go unsaid. "Look at me, I'm totally aware and a hundred percent in charge of myself. Scorpius and I are dating, that's why we were snogging."

"You can be the first to congratulate us." Scorpius added with a smug little smile, meeting Frankie's gaze over Albus's shoulder.

He'd wanted to beat the crap out of the man, but since Al wasn't getting out of his way Frankie pulled his wand from his robe pocket, cursing when his friend reached out to wrap strong fingers around his wrist, preventing him from moving it. "Dammit, Al, let go!"

"I'll go to the Medical Wing with you. You can have me looked over for yourself. It's not like he's going to leave the school anytime soon, you can always find him later if I'm wrong, which I'm not. I'll explain the whole thing to you on the way there, okay?"

Briefly he met Scorpius's gaze, both to reassure and silently communicate that their deal wouldn't be mentioned.

Pissed beyond words to have been interrupted the Slytherin kept his temper under wraps only because he knew that Longbottom was one of Albus's closest mates and therefore not someone he could maim without incurring Albus's wrath. And now that he knew that snogging and being snogged by the Gryffindor was better than what his imagination had generated he was going to do nothing to jeopardize the deal he'd struck with his new boyfriend

Next time he'd make sure they weren't interrupted. Rory was an excellent shield when needed.

The red haze ebbing in front of his eyes Frankie was very disturbed by the fact that Albus did indeed seem very normal aside from the whole snogging Malfoy thing. Weren't victims of love potions supposed to act love-struck to the point of stupidity?

Keeping a firm grip on his friend, just in case, Albus worked up a grin for Scorpius. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Count on it, Luv."

Luv was not one of their agreed upon pet names, but the Slytherin had never dared to try calling him that before. And unable to shake off the feeling that it was somehow a very bad omen Albus gave Scorpius a mildly censoring look before saying good bye, pulling the confused Hufflepuff along with him as they headed down the hallway and then out of sight.

)

It really was a shame that Weasley would take it the wrong way if he asked the man to model for him, Rory thought as he worked on his shading. But he knew the blonde would take that as interest in spending more time with him and that would only lead to more problems and expectations on the other man's part. As long as the Gryffindor's ego was the size of Hogwarts the blonde would never ask him out, so he was safe as long as he did nothing encouraging. Or at least he hoped he was.

Weasley would know to aim for his hands if they ever got into an actual fight over his refusal to return the blonde's interest after all.

Flexing his unoccupied fingers in reaction to the thought Rory strongly hoped that day would never come.

Turning his attention back to his work the Slytherin looked up when he heard the door being opened, eyebrows rising as they took in the huge grin on his roommate's face.

That could be a very bad thing.

"What have you been up to?"

Instead of answering him Scorpius came over and shocked the hell out of his best friend by hugging him hard.

Blinking at the very rare feeling of being hugged by Scorpius Rorake instinctively reached out to pat the blonde's back, though it was obviously not comfort Scorpius was seeking.

"If it weren't for the fact that I can still taste him I'd kiss you." Scorpius informed him as he pulled back, eyes alive with barely banked emotion. "You'll never guess what happened to me."

Eyes narrowing Rorake could think of a few things that would make the man this happy, most of them revolving around Albus Potter. "What, did you finally figure out a way to see Potter naked and snuck a kiss to celebrate?"

"Still working on the naked part, but close. You're right as to who it involves." And obviously unable to contain his news any longer Scorpius spoke before his friend could make another guess. "I'm going to be dating Albus for the next month!"

Okay…when had hell frozen over?

Unless… "Did you finally wear him down?" Potter did take after his father after all. The senior had been willing to die for others so it went without saying that junior was probably willing to date someone out of pity. Scorpius had been after the guy for a hell of a long time after all, and Albus Potter was a soft touch.

"Nope, his idea completely. He wants people to stop comparing him to his father and sees dating me as the ideal way to do it."

Processing this Rory couldn't see how this wasn't going to explode in his best friend's face like…well he couldn't think of a horrible enough comparison at the moment due to his state of shock. How the hell did Scorpius think this was going to work? That he'd be able to take whatever crumbs Potter threw at him and make that enough. It just wouldn't happen. This was only going to deepen what Scorpius felt for the Gryffindor and very likely break the blonde's heart.

"I know, I know." Obviously reading some of what he was thinking Scorpius took a seat on the side of the bed, facing him. "This is going to bite me so hard in the ass I'll likely be walking funny for the rest of the year and not in a good way. I know. But sometimes…some things…they're worth the price you pay, right? I don't want to be like so many in my family, living lives full of what ifs and shoulda, coulda, wouldnas. I'd have regretted saying no for the rest of my life. I know that in every fiber of my being."

Well what the hell was he supposed to say to that?

Tossing aside his sketchbook and pencil Rorake scrubbed his hands over his face as though to wipe away his prior thoughts and feelings, not succeeding in the slightest.

"If he hurts you needlessly I'm going to break a number of bones in his body."

"No you won't."

"Oh yeah, I will." Rorake held his best friend's gaze so that the other man had no choice but to accept that he meant it. "It's bad enough he's using you this much, but if he deliberately makes this all that much harder on you in the end…well then I won't have to worry about Weasley anymore because he'll be too busy trying to curse me for messing up his cousin beyond recognition."

Silence descended for several moments before Scorpius spoke again.

"You artists are far too emotional, you know that?"

"Comes with the territory."

Another pause. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

)

Sitting on his bed Louis rechecked the time again, both annoyed and relieved by the fact that only a couple of minutes had passed since the last time he'd checked. Where the hell was Albus? What was he up to? And most important of all, why was he being left out of whatever his best friend was up to? Because not only did it royally piss him off that Albus wasn't confining in him, but he also had to wonder if the reason he was being kept out of the loop was because his cousin knew he would try and stop him if he were to be clued in.

They were Weasleys after all. They had ideas all the time that should never be put into practice.

Thankfully he was usually exempted from that problem because his obsession with keeping his face and body at its best kept him from experimenting or risking his perfect ass for a few days of practical joke glory.

And if he had to get the Marauders' Map from Lily and go looking for Albus there was going to be hell to pay. A shopping trip on his cousin's coin at the very least if the man didn't have a damn good excuse when he got ahold of him.

Checking the time again Louis cursed and got off his bed, halfway towards the door when it opened and Albus came walking in like he hadn't come back an hour later than he'd said.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Ever think it's your ability to turn into a screaming housewife at the drop of a hat that keeps Goyle from asking you out?"

The low growl that came out of the blonde's throat had Albus immediately launching into a more detailed explanation.

"Okay, okay, sorry, sorry. I had to go to the Medical Wing because Frankie was convinced that Malfoy had slipped me a love potion. Of course he hadn't but Frankie refused to believe otherwise so he demanded that I be given an antidote which proved problematic since there are unpleasant side effects when it's ingested by someone not under the influence of the potion. Arguments ensued and in the end I just barely managed to get it through both their heads that I could decide to date Malfoy while in my right mind. It was a close thing though."

"….What?"

"Oh right, you're probably thinking I've gone mental too. Sorry. I should have mentioned before that explanation that I'm dating Malfoy for a month in an attempt to distance myself from my dad's shadow. He's agreed and Frankie…well he walked in on us snogging to seal the deal which is how the assumption of food tampering came in."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND?!"

"No, but I hope I'm not out of something for the headache I'm going to have if you don't quiet down."

Looking ready to strangle his cousin Louis couldn't begin to wrap his mind around the stupidity of it all. How could Albus not see how hugely this was going to blow up in his face? A moron could see how badly this could blow up in Albus's face. Even if Malfoy didn't use every underhanded, perverted Slytherin trick in the book there was no question that both men were going to get hurt. The Slytherin was seriously into Albus after all, and his cousin was a soft touch and would feel horrible in the end when it all ended. Not to mention the fact that in order for this to work Albus was going to have to lie to a lot of people, people who would also be hurt when they found out the truth.

And the truth had a way of coming out in the worst possible way.

"Only you and Goyle are being told the truth." Albus informed him, obviously trying to get back on his good side. "And now you have an excuse to hang around Goyle quite a bit since I'm dating his best friend and all."

Not even that incredibly huge silver lining was enough to make Louis feel better about the situation.

"This is going to backfire on you so spectacularly that there are no words."

"No it's not. We set up rules and everything."

Louis stared at his best friend in dumbfounded silence, unable to believe the stupidity that was coming out of the man's mouth. Maybe Frankie hadn't been off, to think that Albus needed to be looked over by medical professionals.

"Don't look at me like that, it will be fine, you'll see. Just don't tell anyone about the deal, okay?"

"Since I don't want you to be taken away for a round of shock spells at St. Mungos that would be best, yes."

Shaking his head Louis turned and walked back over to his bed, flopping down onto it face first.

This concerned Albus as his cousin never did anything that would bring his precious face into contact with anything other than a face mask, so the Gryffindor hurried over to sit on the side of the bed, reaching out to gently grab the blonde's shoulders. "Hey, you okay? It can't be that much of a shock, you helped me come up with the idea, remember?"

"Gee, thanks for reminding me. Like I didn't feel bad enough already!"

"Sorry."

Lifting his head up Louis glared at him. "Quit saying you're sorry. If you're really sorry you'll stop this whole thing before it gets grossly out of hand. Nothing good can come of this."

A gleam came into Albus's eyes, his lips curving into a small grin. "I wouldn't say that."

Eyes narrowing Louis studied his cousin's face and then made an educated guess. "The Slytherin can snog, can't he?"

The smug little nod said it all.

"Well they are part snake." Hadn't he spent way too many nights wondering just how talented Rory Goyle might be with his tongue? And thinking about that just depressed him all over again, especially since Albus was at least going to get something out of this in the short term.

He, on the other hand, was going to get white hairs.

Thank Merlin he was blonde, or he'd have to maim his best friend for that.

"I didn't get any tongue action…and it's weird to think of that with Malfoy…thanks for insuring that I'll be imagining it tonight after you decide to let me sleep in peace."

Louis's sarcastic response was cut off by their dorm door being slammed open, their very pissed off cousin marching into the room with a look in her eyes that suggested she was a woman on the war path.

And it was never a good idea to piss off a redhead.

Both men knowing the price to be paid for pissing her off they threw each other under the train without mercy, pointing at the other while claiming that they hadn't done whatever it was that had upset her.

But unfortunately for Albus Lucy knew who she was mad at, the girl marching over to poke a threatening finger into her cousin's chest. "What the hell did you say or do to my boyfriend? I just got a message from him saying that he probably isn't going to be up to meeting me tomorrow for our study date because he's so sick to his stomach and nauseated thanks to you that he doesn't think he's going to be leaving his bed anytime soon. So what the hell did you do?"

"Crap, I thought he was exaggerating about the being nauseated and all."

Hands going to her hips the girl deliberately loomed over both her cousins as she tapped her foot impatiently, silently making it clear that the longer she had to wait for some explanation the more likely she was to make them both suffer and wish they'd never been born into her family.

"He snogged Malfoy in front of your boyfriend."

Albus shot Louis a dirty look. "Traitor. And I didn't know he was there until he tried to punch Scorpius out so that wasn't my fault." He added, giving Lucy his patent 'Don't be mad at me' puppy eyes.

"What…you…why the hell would you kiss Malfoy?" Anger turned to bafflement as Lucy forgot all about her intention to make Albus sorry for messing with her Hufflepuff. "Did he finally guilt you into giving him one?"

"No, we're dating."

Lucy gaped, unable to wrap her mind around that.

"My thoughts exactly." Louis informed her. "He's gone insane."


	4. How To Act

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

Note: If you want me to answer a question you have to be logged in so I can contact you. Kaytee, Scorpius and Louis belong to Rowling so you can do with them what you want. Rorake is the only one that's mine.

How To Act

Stifling a yawn Albus slowly opened his eyes as he stretched out his arms and legs, his second yawn hard enough to slightly crack his jaw before he sleepily sat up and looked around him to take stock of the morning thus far. He wasn't surprised to see that everyone else was still asleep except for Louis, he was just surprised that he'd woken up before his alarm sounded. And since he'd rather not hear his alarm go off if it didn't have to Albus turned it off and then pushed back his covers, sliding off the bed and shuffling over towards his cousin with his hand over his mouth to stifle any more yawns. Climbing into his cousin's bed Albus settled onto Louis's pillow while he studied the blonde who was busy brushing his long, white blonde hair out, obviously ignoring him for a moment.

"You still mad at me?"

Glancing down at his cousin Louis only wished it was that easy to stay mad at Albus. "I'm going to spend weeks telling you 'I told you so' once this blows up in your face."

His lips twitching in amusement Albus wisely didn't allow his lips to curve into a smile. "If that's what you want then go ahead. IF it blows up in my face that is."

Louis rolled his eyes, pointing his brush towards Albus's head for emphasis. "The only way this isn't going to blow up in your face is if you mess this whole thing up before things get really sticky between you and Malfoy. Which okay, is a distinct possibility knowing you, but you do have his long term crush going for you which will make him put up with you longer than most."

Insult plain on his face Albus glared at Louis, completely awake now.

"Oh please, that wasn't a dig about your bad dating record. Well okay, it is a little, but I meant that you don't know how to date another guy and that's going to trip you up from the start."

"You don't exactly have any experience there either, now do you?" Albus shot back somewhat nastily. They both knew that Louis had been asked out plenty, but while the blonde would flirt with other men he always turned them down, stubbornly holding out for the Slytherin who more often than not seemed content to pretend Louis didn't even exist in his world.

"You really want to go there?"

Reading his cousin's face correctly Albus hunched his shoulders and shock his head.

"Smart man. Sometimes."

Biting back a resort to that Albus turned the conversation back to the important point. "Why would dating a guy be any different than dating a girl? I mean you'd think dating a bloke would be even easier given that we're so much easier to understand than girls."

"Hah, that's what you think." Louis almost felt sorry for him. He would, if not for the crack about his lack of dating experience and the fact that Albus had completely and totally brought this on himself. "You have no bloody idea what you're getting yourself into. You probably think you can just treat Malfoy like all your other girlfriends and that will be that. But it's not that easy. This is a whole other Quidditch game, Mate."

Uh oh, this didn't sound good.

Sitting up so that they were eye level Albus asked how things were different, prepared to give his cousin his undivided attention.

Where to start, Louis pondered, deciding examples were the best place given the circumstances. "Who's going to pay for wherever you go at Hogsmeade as a couple?"

Confusion on his face Albus opened his mouth to inform his cousin that of course he would be paying when the point registered. "I won't naturally pay because…because he's a guy too."

"Exactly. That's going to be the big thing, Al, the fact that you're used to being the guy in a relationship. You can't treat Malfoy like a girl, especially in public. He won't stand for it and you wouldn't take it in his place either. You've always gone out with girls who were on the quieter side, ones that didn't mind your dominate personality and habit of taking charge of things. And maybe Malfoy won't mind that to a degree, but you can bet all our bank vaults that he has too much pride and dominant genes of his own to let that go on too long. Heck, he might try and dominate you if given the chance."

Frowning, Albus considered this. He'd always had the upper hand with Scorpius before, but he'd basically invited the Slytherin to get up close and personal now and there was no way the man wasn't going to try and take advantage of that.

And wanting to scare Albus off his stupid plan Louis figured now was the time to hit his best friend with the most obvious problem. "And I don't just mean dominate you in terms of deciding where to go, how to spend your time, or who's paying for lunch, Al. I mean sex too. He's not a girl, Cous, he's not going to be shy about letting you know he's spent years salivating over the thought of getting you naked. Sure he promised to keep his hands above your waist, but he added that little clause as you'll recall for a reason. You'd be an idiot to think he won't exploit every chance he gets to touch and snog you, to tempt you to let him do more because we're guys and therefore obsessed with sex to an almost unhealthy degree. He'll be offering it, you know he will. And he might not be amendable to taking bottom either."

Every ounce of color drained from Albus's face even as he told himself that the sex issue wasn't an issue because he was never going to go remotely that far with Scorpius.

"I…I can handle it. I can. We're surrounded by dominant women in our family who always want their way. I know how to handle that sort of thing." Was what Albus finally managed to say when he was pretty sure he wouldn't stutter too badly.

Louis snorted. "Are you actually going to look me in the eye and tell me they haven't made us their bitches in the past when it suited them? We're so solidly under our mamans' thumbs at times it's a wonder we don't have back problems."

Okay ya, his female relatives might fit the female physical stereotypes, but when it came to their personalities they pretty much did as they liked and heaven help anyone that got in their way. He'd always been one of the few males in his family who wasn't attracted to ballbusters, and now he was involved with someone who actually had balls too.

Crap, this was going to be a lot harder than he'd thought, wasn't it?

"So how do gay guys figure the other stuff out, the paying dinner and making moves thing?" Baby steps, Albus told himself to fight back his panic. He'd started with baby steps and work up to the more…complex problems.

"How am I supposed to know, I don't date."'

"Okay…I deserved that."

Louis smirked and reached out to playfully ruffle Albus's hair, which was sticking out everywhere anyway. "Yeah, you did."

)

An hour later Albus stood with his back pressed up against the cool stone of the castle's wall, doing his best to ignore the looks he was getting from the Slytherins who'd noticed him as they came out of the passageway that led down to the Slytherin dormitories. Thankfully many of them were hardly awake so they paid him little notice, but he'd gotten more than a few dark, suspicious looks as well as some demands to know what he thought he was doing lurking in their territory. The fact that he wouldn't say why he was there other than to meet someone pissed a number of them off, particularly the Slytherin Quidditch players.

Glaring at the chaser before him, the man stubbornly refusing to back off until he got answers, Albus got right in the man's face in turn, not intimidated in the least. "I can damn well stand wherever the hell I want, Corvis. I'm not here to sabotage your team, it's not like we need any help beating you guys."

"We almost had you last game!" The Slytherin snarled back, still peeved at the fact that his team had been winning until Potter had gotten ahold of the snitch.

"As the saying goes, 'Almost doesn't count'."

That was all it took to send them both into a heated debate about whose team was better, the language and insults drawing quite a bit attention to them with a number of Slytherins stopping to listen and take offense to the Gryffindor's opinions. Especially since he was a Potter Gryffindor.

Thankfully a Slytherin who people tended to leave the hell alone opted to shoulder his way through the crowd and get involved, the Slytherin chaser clamping his mouth shut as soon as he locked eyes with his captain.

"Beat it, Corvis."

Beating it without a backward glance Corvis and pretty much everyone else headed towards the Great Hall, regretful that they couldn't watch the two captains go head to head but knowing better than to think Flint would tolerate them treating him like someone who was there for their amusement.

"Thanks, Flint." He had respect for his fellow captain, not to mention being a little in awe of him. No one messed with the sixth year, there was just something in his icy eyes that made you freeze under his gaze.

"I wouldn't have had to step in if you weren't trespassing on our turf and shooting your mouth off."

Albus thought about protesting his innocence but didn't see the point. "I'll be leaving shortly. I'm just waiting for someone."

Flint considered this, guessing the most likely candidate. "Malfoy?"

"Yup."

Since Malfoy wasn't on his team he didn't give a crap if Potter had finally snapped where the blonde was concerned, or if Malfoy had finally decided to settle for just being friends. But since he didn't want anything to happen to Potter that might prevent the man from competing against him once Quidditch started up again Flint announced that he would wait with the other captain, knowing his presence would have the other members of his house keeping their distance.

Not minding the company Albus was content to talk Quidditch with the other man until Scorpius finally came stumbling out of the passageway, his arms wrapped around his barely conscious roommate.

Acting on instinct Albus hurried over and took Rorake's other side, shifting the man's heavy arm over his own shoulder as he took on more than his fair share of the large Slytherin's weight, having more upper body strength than Scorpius. "What the heck's wrong with him?"

"He stayed up late last night. He'll wake up as we go." Scorpius answered from the other side, Rorake so big they couldn't see each other thanks to his bulk. "What are you doing here, not that I'm complaining."

"I came to walk with you to breakfast." Albus informed him as they started to move again towards the Great Hall, the Gryffindor suddenly remembering his manners enough to call out a good bye to Flint, telling him he'd see him later.

"If Goyle doesn't lose complete consciousness and squash you both like bugs." Was the Slytherin's response as he easily walked past them unhindered, amusement in his voice. "Later, Potter, you two."

Scorpius watched him walk off with a scowl before turning his attention to the fact that Albus had come to walk him to the Great Hall. "You didn't have to come all the way over here to walk with me. I always have Rory to deal with in the mornings and I can't imagine my housemates were that welcoming." He wanted to do some welcoming himself, but his hands were too damn full at the moment.

"So he's always like this? Why don't you just levitate him and carry him magically?"

"It makes him nauseated."

"Carrying him it is then."

"I can hear everything you guys are saying, you know." Rorake's voice was decidedly slurred and drowsy, but apparently he was with them somewhat.

Neither of them wanted a grumpy Rorake on their hands, so Albus and Scorpius opted to keep quiet up until they happened to run into a large group of Ravenclaws who were also on their way towards the Great Hall, two of them abandoning the rest to come over and investigate.

"Hello, Al, Malfoy, Goyle." The twins spoke in tandem, moving to match their step to Albus's as they walked at their friend's side. "Is he alright?"

"Just very, very tired. We can't levitate him because he gets airsick so to speak."

They considered this, sharing looks as they silently communicated with each other in the very cool but just a little creepy way they did. And coming to a conclusion the two nodded and then Lorcan drew his wand, using it to conjure up a large leather chair with wheels.

"That will make it easier, won't it?" Lysander asked as he grabbed the chair and wheeled it around and behind Rorake, Albus and Scorpius carefully setting Rorake down in it while the twins advised them as to how best to go about it. After that it was a simple matter of Scorpius and Albus pushing the chair, which was a lot easier on their backs and shoulders.

All three of them thanking the twins they resumed their walk towards the hall, Albus informing the two brothers that the reason he was with the two Slytherins was because he was dating Scorpius after they asked what had brought him to their side of the castle so early in the morning.

Both interested to see how the twins would react they were just as surprised Albus at their matter of fact response.

"We knew you were bi-curious." Lorcan said.

"Or are you just trying to prove to everyone that you aren't your father?" Lysander wanted to know.

"Or is it both?" They asked together.

Stumbling in reaction Albus would have tumbled if he hadn't had Rorake's shoulder to grab onto for support. Thankfully Rorake was shocked enough not to care that said shoulder was being dug into.

While Albus sputtered like an idiot, only half the words coming out of his mouth making any sense, Scorpius pondered what Lorcan had said. The twins thought that Albus was bi-curious? Because if that was the case…oh if that was the case, the Slytherin all but purred to himself, glad for the barrier his friend provided as a decidedly evil smile curved his lips.

"I'm…we're dating…that's it." Albus finally managed to get out, completely mortified by the situation and more than a little annoyed that Scorpius hadn't stepped in and spoken for him so that his stupidity induced rant got cut off.

"Okay." They chimed.

He was used to the twins being a little on the weird side, but still…"Okay? Louis and Lucy freaked, and Frankie thought Scorpius had doused me with a love potion and hauled my ass to the Med Wing. When I finally got it through his thick head that I was in my right mind he took to his bed and has now, apparently, taken ill."

"We just want you to be happy because we love you." Was their simple answer.

"Awwww, I love you guys too."

)

The closer they got to the Great Hall the more people there were staring and whispering around them. A number of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were in the know since Lucy and Frankie hadn't exactly been quiet while they'd freaked out over Albus's decision, and so the news was already spreading by the time they arrived to provide their viewing audience with some evidence that the rumors might actually be true.

"I feel like I should wave at them." Lysander observed, being stared at by association.

"It's like my first day here all over again." Which was not a day or feeling he'd wanted to go through again, Albus thought as he forced himself to look beyond the people, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Well it's freaking the hell out of me." He preferred to remain in the background as much as possible, and he was getting the fucking creeps being stared at by everyone. And on that note Rorake ordered them to stop pushing, getting out of the chair so that he could rise to his full height, therefore making the death glare he skimmed over the crowd staring at them that much more lethal.

Watching them instinctively shrink back a little Albus couldn't help but whistle in appreciation. "Man but I'm glad you and Scorpius are basically a package deal. That's going to make this so much easier."

Rorake would have scowled at the Gryffindor but knew Scorpius would make him pay for it later. So instead he turned his attention to the twins, thanking them again for the chair since it had been a lot more comfortable than having to listen to his best friend bitch about his weight and sleeping problems all the way to the hall.

"You're welcome." They chirped together, Lysander the one who made the chair disappear before they said their good byes and headed towards the open doorway leading into the hall.

Picking up on the fact that Rorake was still more than a little cranky Albus kept his good bye short before turning his attention to the man he had decided to date, the challenge in the Slytherin's eyes daring him to do something while they were surrounded by people waiting to see what would happen next.

Not wanting to encourage him too much Albus moved in close and while everyone watched pressed his lips against Scorpius's in the briefest of kisses, ignoring the gasps all around them. Lifting his head Albus smiled. "See you in class."

And on that note he headed out as well, making his way through the crowd without a backward glance.

Having a brief moment of clarity as he watched the Gryffindor go Rorake looked over at Scorpius in depressed resignation. "That little kiss just wiped out all the common sense I spent the night trying to drill into your head, didn't it?"

"Oh ya."

"Damn."


	5. Something To Talk About

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Something To Talk About

When you came from a family as big as his, you got used to being at a table where everyone was talking all at once while still expecting to be understood. It was a little harder to handle when everyone was talking to you, overlapping what the others were saying, but Albus was able to keep track of most of the questions being thrown at him, amused by the fact that they weren't providing him with the opportunity to answer even if he were so inclined.

Which he wasn't, since he'd already decided to let them exhaust themselves with their questions so that when he did answer they wouldn't be interrupting him constantly.

Or at least that was his plan until his sister lifted up her glass of juice and threatened to hurl the contents into his face if he didn't answer her already.

Knowing she'd do it too Albus calmly pointed out that he couldn't answer them with everyone yelling at him too, so if she wanted him to speak she needed to do something about their friends and family ASAP.

And just like that the noise dropped down significantly, no one wanting to get on Lily's bad side, especially so early in the day. She was so not a morning person and had made that clear on plenty of occasions.

"There, now start talking, Bro!"

"I'm dating Scorpius. I decided to give dating guys a try and he seemed the most logical candidate so to speak since he's been interested in me for a long time now. I expect you all to accept that and treat him just like you would anyone else I've dated. And before you ask any embarrassing questions I'll remind you that Louis is sitting right beside me and could potentially take offense."

Rolling his eyes Louis didn't bother to comment.

"But why the hell would you pick Malfoy?" Rosie demanded to know. "I mean if you want to suddenly give guys a try there are plenty of other guys you could pick from! Just ask Louis, he'll point them out to you. We all know how many gay and bi-curious guys have hit on him over the years and he never dated any of them so they're totally up for grabs!"

"They hit on Louis, not me, Cous."

"Because this is the first time you've ever shown any interest in guys!" Lily reminded him, her bizarre world thrown off balance over the idea that her brother had decided to suddenly give being bi a try.

Stubbornness all but radiated from Albus's pores. "I've made my decision and I'm sticking by it."

"You know that once he's made up his mind he's near to impossible to move." Hugo pointed out, one of the few members of Albus's family not freaking out over this latest turn of events. But then again the curly haired genius was almost impossible to ruffle so this didn't really surprise anyone. "And he could do a lot worse than choosing to date someone who's as devoted to him as Malfoy is. I mean no one here can argue that the Slytherin's interest is genuine."

Much muttering followed, everyone hating the fact that the boy had a point.

"And it will be pretty flippin hilarious watching them try to date." Lily pointed out, warming up to the idea the more she thought about it. Albus could be a little too arrogant and bossy at times, though James and her were way worse if she was being honest. Dating Malfoy was bound to take her brother down a few pegs, if only because Malfoy's friend Goyle would see to it personally. That guy could be more protective of Malfoy than Albus was of his chocolate stashes.

The others considering this now they had to admit that it was going to be pretty funny watching the two men try to figure out how to date each other since Albus had never dated a guy and was bound to mess up epically for their amusement.

"Hey!" Not liking this turn of events one little bit Albus scowled at them all in turn. "I am not going to mess this up, and I was not put on this earth for your bloody amusement!"

"That's what you think." Was Lily's amused response.

)

To say he was hounded constantly in between classes and during lunch would be a massive understatement. Everyone wanted to know why he was dating Scorpius and it seemed that no one was willing to believe he wasn't taking pity on the Slytherin by agreeing to go out with him. Apparently everyone thought he was so selfless that he'd actually date someone he wasn't remotely attracted to solely because Scorpius had spent years making his interest in him plain.

What was wrong with these people?!

No human being was that martyr-like. Okay…Hugo would probably be willing to date someone for such a selfless reason, but his cousin was so giving and sweet that they all guarded him like he was made of the finest of china.

Harming Hugo was a serious crime in his family's eyes and everyone knew it.

But seriously, what did he have to do to make people believe that he was actually dating Scorpius and that this wasn't a result of pity? Did he have to take an advertisement out in the Daily Prophet or something? A full page spread in color? Every issue for the whole month, maybe?

And okay, it was true that he wasn't dating Scorpius for the reason he was giving, but they were actually dating, or would be in the future since they had just gotten together the day before and had yet to have the chance to really do anything as a couple.

It would just take time, Albus told himself, but once people saw them together enough they'd see he was serious. He'd prove he was serious if it was the last thing he did on this bloody earth.

He was a man on a mission.

"What's got you so fired up?"

"You."

Scorpius couldn't help but smile as he moved in closer. "I like the sound of that."

"Do I have 'self-sacrificing patsy' tattooed on my forehead?"

"Here, let me check." Reaching out Scorpius framed the Gryffindor's face between his hands and drew it down, making a big show of studying it before placing his lips against the skin for a quick, smacking kiss. "No, there's nothing there, you'll be pleased to know. Though while we're on the subject…that rumor about you having gotten a tattoo this past summer?"

Blushing just a little, he couldn't help it, they were in the school hallway and he knew people were watching, Albus forced himself not to move or care about the stares they were getting, especially since Scorpius's eyes were daring him to react.

And not being all that good at passing up a dare, Albus grasped one of Scorpius's hands in his and ignoring the gasps placed a kiss on the man's palm while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "That you'll have to find out on your own."

Thanks to his much fairer skin the color that bloomed along Scorpius's cheekbones was much more pronounced, but mostly overshadowed by the grin that stretched his lips most seductively. "I'll look forward to it."

Two high pitched squeals had them both looking over to the culprits, Albus recognizing them as two of Louis's fangirls.

"Sorry." One of them said, obviously feeling they'd ruined the moment. "We're slash fans."

Raising an eyebrow Scorpius had no idea what they meant by that. Because yes their fathers had had a violent school history once upon a time, but the relationship between he and Albus was quite different. Why would they think they intended to slash each other? And why did the idea seem to excite them so?

"Please go back to what you were doing." The other chimed in, looking very intense and hopeful, like she didn't want to miss a single second of his and Albus's meeting.

Sharing a look that said they were both clueless and more than a little creeped out, Albus nodded at them as courteously as he could before turning his attention back to Scorpius, pointedly ignoring the girls as he asked Scorpius if he was on his way to class since if that was the case he was holding the man up.

"Yeah, I should get going." Scorpius admitted grudgingly, not wanting to go even with the creepy girls there as an audience.

Since he really didn't want to be left alone with the two girls Albus quickly volunteered to walk him to his next class since he didn't have a class he needed to get to until next period.

Pleased by the offer Scorpius nodded, the two setting off down the hallway while actively fighting the urge to look back over their shoulders to find out what the girls were giggling over now.

Matching his stride to the Slytherin's Albus couldn't help but be annoyed by the weird looks they were getting. He had often walked his girlfriends to their classes when the opportunity presented itself since the books they had to lug around on a daily basis weren't exactly what you'd call light. They'd always been really appreciative too, which was the part he'd always liked aside from the compliments about how strong he was.

"What are you smiling over?"

Turning his head Albus grinned more as he shrugged his shoulders. "Just thinking about how normally I'd be offering to carry your bag for you. It's going to take me a while to wrap my head around the fact that I need to rethink some of my dating behavior because if I don't I'll mess up and end up treating you like a girl. Louis made it clear that that kind of mistake has dire consequences."

"In his books mushing up his hair has dire consequences."

"True. But call me on it if I screw up, okay? Like if you don't want me holding doors for you or the bag thing."

Scorpius considered this and then slid his book bag off his shoulder and held it out. "It weighs a bloody ton. If you want to carry it then be my guest."

Laughing Albus shook his head but took the bag, slugging it over his shoulder to join his own. It was pretty heavy, but he was used to lugging around bags filled with huge tomes thanks to a life spent around Rosie and Hugo.

"Lead the way."

)

Heading down the deserted hallway awhile later Albus was pleased with his plan to arrive early at his final class of the day so that he wouldn't risk being made late by people waylaying him in the hallways to ask him about Scorpius. If they wanted to ambush him they were going to have to do it outside the classroom, which would allow him to slip away and into it when he chose.

And how ironic was that when the whole point of him dating Scorpius was to get people to reconsider their preconceived notions about him?

But that was a Weasley plan for you. There was always some sort of backlash.

"Al."

Snapping to attention Albus turned around and smiled when he saw who had called his name. "Hello, Uncle Neville."

When he'd taken Herbology he'd had to call his parents' friend Professor Longbottom, but since he'd dropped the class he'd decided that that rule no longer applied and his honorary uncle didn't bother to correct him.

"On your way to class a little early?" Neville asked, smiling when Albus nodded. "So you have a few minutes then?"

Ah. Time for the adults to start telling him he was crazy, Albus surmised, fighting back the urge to sigh as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sure, what can I do for you?" Like he didn't already know.

"I heard that you're going out with Draco Malfoy's son. Is that true?" Normally he wouldn't have taken Lily seriously, the girl's sense of humor was warped even for a Weasley, but Hugo had confirmed that his cousin wasn't just trying to screw with his head and the boy was pretty trustworthy. Or at least not even Lily had truly managed to lead Hermione's youngest astray yet, and that took super human strength.

"Yeah, I asked Scorpius out yesterday and he said yes."

"Well of course he said yes, he's been drooling after you for years." Neville blurted out.

Lips twitching at the mental image, which was pretty funny if he did say so himself, Albus moved closer to give the older man a comforting pat on the shoulder since he looked like he needed it. "There, there, it will be all right. Deep breathes."

"Why?"

"Because you look like you might start to hyperventilate at any moment?"

"Albus."

Ooooh, his full first name. Neville meant business. "I've decided to give dating men a try. Do you have a problem with me possibly being bi?"

"You know I'm freaking over the idea of you dating a Malfoy, don't cloud the subject."

"But why would you freak out over me dating him." Albus returned, giving his former teacher his most innocent of smiles. "After all, it's not like you're the sort of individual who would find fault with Scorpius simply because he happens to be a Slytherin. Because everyone knows it's not fair to stereotype people by their houses, especially when we're sorted so early that our personalities haven't gone through the rigors and shaping of teenage hell yet. Plus judging him solely on the fact that he's related to Draco and Lucius Malfoy would mean you would be condemning him for the blood that runs through his veins as opposed to himself as a person. Which you would never do of course, since you shed blood to fight against people who thought it was okay to do that sort of thing."

A long stretch of silence followed and then-

"Well I've been put in my place, haven't I?"

"I know you're just being protective of me because you love me." Albus assured him, hoping that he hadn't sounded like too much of an ass by trying to head off the discussion Neville had no doubt intended to have with him about why he shouldn't be going out with Scorpius.

"And you're correct in pointing out that he's never been the problem his father was." Neville acknowledged, man enough to recognize that Albus had a point. "But you do realize that he isn't going to take it well when you two eventually break up, right? This might just be experimenting on your part but he's dead serious where you're involved."

"It will be fine, you'll see."

Teenagers, Neville thought but didn't say. They thought they knew everything when really, they had no idea just how easily reality could come up and bite them hard on the ass.

)

That Scorpius was dating Potter was bad enough, but making him suffer with him was just cruel and made his best friend a very big jerk in Rorake's books. And he was going to suffer, Rorake knew, crumpling up the sketch he'd been trying and failing to shade. He was already suffering, imagining a month of having to hang out with Albus Potter, aka hanging out with Louis Weasley by association. That was not going to end well for him. He'd been too wrapped up in worrying about his best friend earlier, but now that he was thinking more clearly he saw that he was essentially being thrown to the wolves. Or wolf in this case, though Weasley's animagi form was a snow leopard, not a wolf.

Both were carnivores though, with really big teeth.

And leopards were cats, which made them way more pissy and easy to offend than a canine.

Sighing at the imagery that popped into his head, he did not look good after being mauled, Rory forced himself to turn to the next page in his sketchbook, his pencil hovering over it though he didn't press down to make another attempt.

It was times like this he was almost inclined to just get it over with and lay it out for the Gryffindor. It was nothing personal after all. He didn't have time for dating, sex, and all the other stuff that went with being in a relationship with someone. If he was interesting in being part of a couple he would have pursued that goal long ago with someone who didn't constantly keep him on his toes the way Weasley did.

The man rubbed him the wrong way sometimes, made him nervous.

And speak of the devil, Rorake thought not two minutes later when the blonde in question took a seat on the bench beside him without even bothering to ask first.

"You know this dating thing between them is stupid, right?"

Looking up from his book Rorake wasn't really surprised that he and Louis were on the same page in this case. They might be as different as night and day most of the time, but they did have a few things in common and one of them was their true devotion to their best friends.

"I tried to talk him out of it. No go."

"Damn."

Understanding the sentiment completely Rorake tried to turn his attention back to his sketchbook, not surprised to feel Louis's eyes boring into the side of his head. Louis wasn't the sort to take being ignored at all well. And that was just with regular people. When he ignored the blonde things tended to get ugly.

So he forced himself to look up again. "Was there something else?"

"I think we should join forces and break up this farce before things go any further."

Okay, admittedly he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but even he knew that that would end just as badly as the new turn Scorpius's relationship with Potter had taken. "There's nothing we can do. They could both teach stubbornness to a mule. If we push they'll just push back harder."

"You're huge. No one pushes you anywhere."

He couldn't help it, he had to chuckle a little over that.


	6. Don't Speak

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

MERRY CHRISTMAS! Sorry for lack of updates, been sick all week. Blah.

Don't Speak

Since Ariadne Lightwood's eyes had been drilling into the back of his head for the entire class, Scorpius was more than ready to deal with her by the time said class came to an end. So as soon as they were dismissed for the day he turned in his seat to return her piercing gaze, the two remaining that way as all the other students around them headed towards the door. That Lightwood was one of Albus Potter's ex-girlfriends was well known, and EVERYONE knew by now that Potter had completely lost his mind and had started dating Malfoy. Ergo they figured the Gryffindor was the reason the two were sending each other hate glares and that it was in their best interests to leave the two alone as quickly as possible since both were dangerous on their good days, much less when they were seriously mad.

Professor Binns of course didn't notice the two remaining students and simply floated out of the classroom, leaving the two to the brewing fight he hadn't even been aware of.

She was the first to leave her seat, slugging her satchel over her shoulder before marching down to stand in front of the row of tables where Scorpius was seated, the Slytherin getting to his feet once she'd arrived.

Watching him walk towards her Ariadne didn't so much as flinch under his equally intense gaze. "So I've been wondering, Malfoy, just which one of you came up with this stupid scheme, anyway?"

When he just lifted a smug, inquiring eyebrow, the Ravenclaw elaborated. "I mean you two dating each other. Which of you came up with the idea that it would be a great way to differentiate Al from his father? Because that's what's going on, it's obvious to anyone with a working brain. He's never shown any interest in men before and if he were he'd have better taste then to hook up with the likes of you. So it's all a ruse, and one that's going to explode in both your faces, I hope you know."

"And how does this concern you anyway, exactly? Seeing as he dumped you and all."

"It was a mutual break up." She bit off, heat flaring in her eyes for a moment before cooling off. "And you didn't answer my question, Malfoy. Or are you just realizing now that if this is his plan, he's just using you?"

Scorpius deliberately curved his lips into a leer. "Oh I've made it quite clear he can use me however he likes, Lightwood."

Another death glare was her response, followed by several beats of dead silence before she spoke again.

"If you're really involved then what's his tattoo of and where is it located?"

Knowing a trap when he saw one, Scorpius just shrugged casually. "We've been dating for less than twenty-four hours, Lightwood. Maybe you get naked with a guy that quick, but I have something called class."

Color flooding her face, Ariadne sputtered and stammered in reaction before managing to lash out at him comprehensibly. "You'll never see that tattoo and you'll never have him, not really. And someday very soon he's going to crush you under his foot because he doesn't care a whit about you. And when that happens you'll have nothing left but the knowledge that you're every bit as pathetic as your father and grandfather to let yourself be used like this."

Having said her piece, and having noticed that his hands had fisted at his sides, the Ravenclaw gave him one last superior smirk and then turned and marched back up the stairs, sure that her point had indeed been made.

)

Albus was certainly surprised when Scorpius came out of nowhere and latched onto his arm, but he trusted that the Slytherin had a reason for doing so and simply called out his 'good byes' and 'see you laters' to the people he'd been talking to and let himself be dragged off to a destination unknown. Scorpius was on a mission after all, and he'd seen what remained of other people who'd been bulldozed over by the Slytherin when they got in the man's way. Better to go along and wait until after Scorpius explained what was going on before he commented.

And okay, when the blonde opened a previously locked classroom door with his wand Albus opened his mouth to point out that they really shouldn't be going into the room, the words dying in his throat at the look Scorpius sent him, obviously anticipating his words.

All right then…he'd keep his opinions to himself a little longer.

He could probably get them off if they were caught, Albus reminded himself as he willing walked into the room, his hands in his pockets as he looked around. He'd never been in this particular classroom before, it had a neglected look to it that made him think it hadn't been put to use in a while.

"So what's up?"

Scorpius closed and locked the door behind them and then walked over to stand directly in front of the Gryffindor. "Where's the tattoo?"

"What?"

"The tattoo you got over the summer. Show me." When Albus just blinked at him the Slytherin jabbed his pointer finger into the man's chest. "Oh come on, I'm a guy too, you idiot. You don't have anything I haven't seen before so remove or shift aside whatever clothing is covering it and let me see."

"What's got your coils in a knot?" Albus wanted to know, not so unobservant that he wasn't picking up the undercurrents. Scorpius was really mad about something.

"Fine, be that way." Reaching out Scorpius had the man's tie undone before Albus even realized what the Slytherin was up to. And when he started to protest as the accessory was tossed onto a nearby desk Scorpius cut him off. "You want this deal between us to continue? Because if you do you'll keep quiet until I tell you you can talk. I gave you the chance to just show me, it's your own bloody fault I'm having to look for it. Now shush."

Completely taken aback by the situation he found himself in Albus couldn't decide whether to be ridiculously amused or protest the Slytherin thinking he could order him around. But he did need the man to cooperate with him so he made no effort to stop his 'boyfriend' from stripping him from the waist up, crossing his arms in front of him when the task was completed. "Satisfied?"

Walking around the man Scorpius turned Albus's arms this way and that but didn't find so much as a hint of ink. Not even from a speech of regular ink on the man's fingers.

So perplexed that it didn't even occur to him to enjoy the view Scorpius scowled up at Albus while tapping his foot impatiently. "Well? Where is it? Don't tell me you…tell me you didn't get your arse tattooed. I swear if you've maimed it that way I'm going to-." It was then that it finally registering why Albus might be pointing to his smirking mouth, Scorpius unable not to smirk a little too as he waved a hand to encourage a response. "Yes, you have my permission to speak."

"No, I didn't tattoo my ass. And no, you can't keep stripping me to try and look for the tattoo, especially since it doesn't exist."

"What do you mean it doesn't exist?"

"I mean that's a baseless rumor, one of many where I'm concerned. I mentioned to some mates of mine that I'd like to get one someday and things just spiraled out of control from there. There isn't a tattoo to be found on my body, I swear."

Knowing the Gryffindor's tells Scorpius studied the other man's face for several moments before scowling that much more. "She said you did. Lightwood."

Understanding dawned.

He'd dated the girl in question before his last ex and they'd broken up for the very simple reason that she took being a bitch to a whole other level when you got on her bad side. He'd made the mistake of not remembering their one month anniversary, and who celebrated that anyway, and the resulting scene had convinced him that he would be wise to cut his losses and run.

Very, very fast.

"She was just trying to make you mad, then. Hell, she wouldn't know otherwise even if I had gotten a tattoo over the summer holidays. We never got naked together."

"You were together for a month."

Albus decided to take that as a compliment, though the Slytherin was way off if he thought he was some kind of Cassanova. "She's a Ravenclaw, as you'll recall. Very big on studying and more studying. I'm pretty sure that she spent more time trying to make me smarter than she did snogging me, actually."

"And people say Ravenclaws are smart, the stupid twit."

Nodding his head in agreement, the absurdity of their present situation had Albus's lips twitching as his tone took on a teasing edge. "You know, you Slytherins really are crap when it comes to keeping your word, aren't you? I mean we only made the deal last night and already you broke one of the principle agreements, which was to keep your hands out from under my clothes."

Since the Gryffindor was amused as opposed to upset, and he was annoyed as hell that he'd been played, Scorpius opted to lighten the mood by responding in kind. "You're physically stronger than I am. If you didn't want me to take your clothes off you could have stopped me. Ergo you gave me permission by not protesting."

Grinning, Albus shook his head ruefully. "You'd make a hell of a lawyer, wouldn't you?"

Normally he would have had a smart remark to respond with, but their new topic of conversation had made Scorpius realize for the first time that he had a chance to see what Albus looked like topless and so he was far too busy taking it all in to even remember they'd been talking to each other moments before.

Realizing what the man was doing Albus went still, the humor he'd found in the earlier stripping disappearing completely as it no longer struck him as funny. This wasn't the first time he'd been looked over in such a sexual manner, it wasn't even the first time a guy had done so, but there was something about the fact that it was Scorpius that had his stomach muscles clenching in reaction. Not that the Slytherin hadn't given him hot looks before, because he definitely had, but it was a much more…intense experience when the other man was standing so close and he wasn't wearing half his clothes.

And when Scorpius moved closer Albus had to swallow hard to keep himself in check. "Scorpius…no touching without clothes on, remember?"

"I remember…I was just thinking it would be a shame not to take advantage of the current situation. I mean you do want everyone to believe we're actually in a relationship and that this isn't all just some scheme you cooked up, right?"

Since he knew, logically, that Scorpius was too smart to push him too far, at least not this early in their 'relationship', Albus decided not to jump to conclusions even as he tried to think of what he would do if the Slytherin tried to jump him.

"What do you mean, take advantage?"

Scorpius cocked his head in the direction of the Gryffindor's neck. "You have all that skin showing, and some of your housemates must see you topless occasionally." Lucky bastards. "So if I mark it up a little, your skin, I mean, well then they'll have to take your claims more seriously, won't they?"

To buy himself some time to consider, Albus pointed out the obvious flaw to that plan. "You aren't the type to give hickies though."

"Not the type to give them accidentally." Scorpius corrected with a small, secretive smile. "But I am the type who would make it very obvious to possible competition that you're mine and trespassers will be persecuted to the full extent of my vindictive mind."

Okay, the Slytherin had a point there. The man was very possessive of him, and that was just going by the way the blonde had acted before they'd started dating. Odds were Scorpius was only going to get worse now which was certainly going to make things interesting, especially when it came to the girls who would no doubt try to bring him back to the hetero side for his own good.

He was also sure that if either of his and Louis's roommates were to catch sight of hickies on his skin now that he was dating Scorpius the roommate in question would blab to someone and from there the whole school would know by nightfall.

That was just the way things worked at Hogwarts.

"Don't put more than four on there. I don't want to have to listen to jokes about how you tried to eat me for the rest of the week."

Nodding his head in acceptance, his little smile still firmly in place, Scorpius moved in close and leaning in placed his lips against the spot where Albus's neck met his shoulders, wondering when it would occur to the Gryffindor that he was going to deliberately mark his territory in spots where it would be obvious the man's shirt had been off during said marking.

Eyes drifting down to half mast at the steady but surprisingly gently suction of Scorpius's mouth on his flesh, Albus held himself still and resolutely didn't watch, already feeling weird enough as it was. His stomach was tying itself up in knots and it felt fundamentally wrong to just stand there and not at least hold the Slytherin or something.

But they weren't a couple and it wouldn't be fair of him to make gestures that would so obviously be misinterpreted, the Gryffindor reminded himself sternly. There was no one around after all and Scorpius would see any sexual or romantic overture on his part as a sign that he was becoming more receptive to the idea of them being a real couple instead of a pretend one.

Not to mention the fact that it was only the first day, and already Goyle had sent him at least four death glares in the hallways that suggest untold pain in his future if he didn't watch his step where Scorpius was concerned.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Lookies, lookie! Potter and Malfoy are playing hookie! Kissie, kissie, naughty, naughty! Hehehehehehehehe."

Both teenagers immediately looked in the direction the voice had come from, catching just a glimpse of Peeves blowing them a raspberry before the poltergeist zoomed out of the room, no doubt intending to pass along what he'd seen to every student he encountered.

Huh.

)

When the first person came up to Louis and asked him to confirm whether or not it was true that Albus and Malfoy had been caught making out in an empty classroom the blonde had just shrugged and stated that he had no idea. Then the next person asked about it with slight story variations, same with the next person. And the next person. And the next person. And with every person the story seemed to get more and more R rated, to the point where Louis was giving serious consideration to the idea of temporarily removing his own hearing so that he would stop having such traumatizing images placed in his overly imaginative mind.

So when he happened to spot Rorake, who looked perfectly normal, Louis immediately made a beeline for him and demanded to know why he wasn't traumatized since there was no way people weren't asking him the same questions since he was Malfoy's best friend.

"I'm not you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that no one in their right mind comes to me to gossip and giggle like girls." Shaking his head at the mere idea Rorake figured the blonde must be really traumatized to even bother to ask him. Thank Merlin no one here had been dumb enough to come to him and try to fill his head with whatever horrifying images now swam in the Gryffindor's already twisted mind. Though now his own mind was starting to wonder just what he was missing, which was disturbing his mental wellbeing too, dammit.

Frowning, Louis considered this. "It must be that look you give people, the one that says 'talk to me and die'. It's so scary that not even the most curious dare approach you."

And yet he had given the man before him that look plenty of times only to have it ignored, Rory thought with a silent sigh of resignation. "If you don't want them telling you stuff you don't want to hear, why don't you just give them one of your 'don't mess with me' glares?"

"You think that would work?" He prided himself on his glares, but he sort of had to have a reason. Calling the really lethal ones up on command wasn't easy. He didn't like wrinkling his skin unless it was necessary either.

The Slytherin smirked. "Just pretend they're wearing something that clashes horrible and offends your fashion sense. That look should suffice."

Okay, he could probably do that, but- "That look is scary enough?"

"For most people, yes. I find it more cute and funny than scary, but that's just-ah hell."

"You think that look is CUTE?"

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did. You just did. I heard you."

"You're hearing things. You need help. This whole thing with Potter and Scorpius has made you delusional and you're hearing things."

A huge smile on his face Louis shook his head, all the more sure he'd heard right thanks to the panicky look on the other man's face. "You think I'm cute." It wasn't gorgeous, sexy, or heart-stoppingly beautiful, but at this point he was willing to settle and appreciate the small things. And Rorake Goyle had just said he was cute!

Slapping his palm against his forehead Rory could only silently curse the fates for the fun they so loved to have at his expense.

It just wasn't fair!


	7. When Dreaming Bites

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

When Dreaming Bites

Seeing the scowl Rorake was sporting Scorpius figured he was in for one hell of a lecture, probably about all the rumors that were currently circulating about him and Albus. Since he was damn pleased about what he had done with the Gryffindor in that classroom Scorpius decided to let his friend give him hell without complaint for once. His mood was too good to be spoiled, and he did get that his friend was worried about him and had never handled stress well. Better Rorake lecture him about his choices than the Slytherin lash out at someone else and get in trouble.

"I rue the day we became friends, seriously." As soon as he was close enough Rorake jabbed an accusatory finger in Scorpius's direction. "Thanks to you Weasley is looking at me gooey, and is likely going to stay that way for Merlin only knows how long, dammit. You know how those looks mess with my concentration and I have to be on the top of my game when dealing with that menace."

"Which gooey look? The one he gets when you're in your serious artist mode?"

"Close, but not quite. More like the look he gets in his eyes when he sees my muscles flex."

Scorpius paused to visualize that for a moment before nodding his understanding. "Ah, that look. Got ya. So how is it my fault he's drooling over you more than usual, exactly?"

"It's your fault because I wouldn't have accidentally told him that I find some of his angry expressions cute if you hadn't gotten all friendly with Potter earlier. All he heard was the cute part and he's already blown it so out of proportion…as the guy dating his best friend I order you to get it through his mile thick skull that I'm never going to go out with him. Ever."

He thought about pointing out that one should never say never, particularly when a Gryffindor was involved, but it was rare for Rorake to be this flustered so Scorpius decided not to push the man any further. Instead he promised that he'd do his best to make his friend's lack of interest clear whenever the opportunity presented itself.

"You better. Potter won't go out with you if your best friend beats the crap out of his."

"You wouldn't."

Rorake just glared, refusing to admit that Scorpius was right about that. It just freaked him out, he silently muttered to himself, the way Weasley looked at him sometimes. It made his stomach do weird things and sometimes he forgot why it was important to stay the hell away from the Gryffindor.

"So aren't you going to ask me what Albus and I were up to earlier?" Everyone was curious and talking about it thanks to Peeves. So far only members of his own house had actually made inquiries, the others calling out comments or talking loudly behind his back.

Snorting at the idea Rorake gave his best friend a 'get serious' look. "Why the hell would I want to know? Nothing serious would have happened, this is Potter we're talking about, and even if something had happened why would I want those images in my head? Weasley scars my brain enough as it is."

"But I don't have anyone else to talk to about it."

"Your problem, not mine."

"If you were a real best friend you'd listen."

"If you were a real best friend you wouldn't want to scar me for life." Rorake countered, not the least sympathetic. "Go talk to Weasley, I'm sure he'd love to discuss it. Say bad things about me to your heart's content."

Annoyance had Scorpius threatening to encourage Louis Weasley's crush on him.

Rorake's resulting threats of bodily harm had the blonde Slytherin taking that threat back very quickly.

)

Taking his usual seat at the Gryffindor table Albus ignored everyone around him, the faint twitch under his right eye making it clear that he'd reached his limit and was now a time bomb waiting to implode over the next person who dared to ask just what he and Scorpius had been up to in that damn classroom. And they hadn't stopped at asking, oh no, Albus thought as he opened and closed his fists under the table in agitation. No, everyone had felt the need to also tell him whatever version of the incident they'd been told, so he'd heard everything from the two of them just making out to him taking it in the ass while leaning over a desk for support ALL DAY LONG.

In short…if there was a way to kill Peeves he'd be happy to learn and then give it his best shot.

And Albus said as much to Nearly Headless Nick when the Gryffindor ghost happened to appear near their table during dinner, the man informing him regretfully that he didn't know of a way and that if there was someone would have surely used it on the poltergeist by now.

"Damn. Thanks anyway."

"Never fear, Young Potter, these vile rumors circulating about you will fade from memory in no time. Something new will spark their interests and that will be that. I hope you'll believe me when I say that we ghosts have been defending your honor whenever the opportunity has presented itself."

Smiling in real affection Albus nodded his head. "Thanks, Sir Nicholas. I appreciate that."

Pleased to have cheered the boy up a little Nick winked in Albus's direction and then continued on down the table to make sure everyone was eating enough and not gossiping about his friend too much.

"So is it safe now to ask if the rumor thing has prematurely ended your 'relationship' with Malfoy?"

Scowl returning Albus gave his sister a dark look. "Not that that's any of your business, but no, it hasn't. We're still together, Miss. Nosey."

"Okay, good, just checking." When his expression became surprised Lily grinned cheekily. "We've got a pool going as to when you two will call it quits and I figured you two would last at least a month through sheer stubbornness and pride. I could use the money."

Albus glanced over at Louis, who was in such a good mood that he hadn't hesitated to sit beside him. "Ever think my sister must have a death wish to love needling people as much as she does?"

"Constantly."

Ignoring the tongue his sister was sticking out at him Albus decided to focus all his attention on his best friend, trusting that once Louis got going on whatever had put that wide grin on his cousin's face no one would be able to get a word in edge wise.

Which meant that they couldn't quiz him anymore.

"So what's got you smiling so much?"

"Rory thinks I'm cute." Louis all but sang, his pleased smile going decidedly smug now that he had a chance to brag and bask without worrying about Albus biting his head off. "Of course he's denying it now, but I heard him and I'm not letting him forget it."

"You do realize that antagonizing someone who could snap you like a toothpick probably isn't a good idea, especially given how vain you are about your looks."

Louis rolled his eyes. "It's not vanity when I really am this hot even without the primping I could do every day to make me godlike. Do you have any idea how much time my sisters and maman can spend making themselves up when they want to turn their men into their mindless slaves? It's ridiculous."

Given that he thought the amount of time Louis spent on his physical appearance was ridiculous Albus decided not to comment on that and instead asked how Goyle had inadvertently let it slip that he thought the blonde was cute, not at all pleased to find out that the rumors about him were the cause.

Especially since Lily saw this as an opening to ask him just what he and Malfoy had been up to.

That she thought he was far too proper and straight-laced to have sex with someone he'd only been dating half a day kept him from lashing out, though his response that they hadn't been doing anything worth gossiping over seemed to fall on deaf ears since no one believed that.

"Why are you all so sure Peeves didn't make the whole thing up?" He demanded to know, temper in his eyes. "I mean at first none of you could believe I'd go out with him in the first place and even started taking bets as to when it will blow up in our faces. So why the hell are you all so ready to believe he and I were getting hot and heavy?"

"Well that's obvious." Rosie informed him. "We can believe it because Malfoy's been so sexually frustrated lusting after you from afar for so long that who could blame him for jumping all over you now that you've given him the green light?"

"And you all just think I'd let myself be ravished?" The idea was absurd.

"Slytherins are devious creatures." Lily informed him, the others all nodding in agreement.

"Thanks for your votes of confidence."

"You're welcome." They assured him with wide grins of amusement.

)

Still mentally fuming over the idea that they thought he'd be so easily taken hours later, Albus got changed for bed and pointedly ignored everyone around him. The fact that no one spoke to him made him hyper aware of the fact that he'd removed the hickies that had previously decorated his neck earlier in the day. He'd been so fed up with the comments, and had known that if anyone caught sight of the love bites things would get even worse and…and he'd done the weak thing and removed them.

He'd regretted it afterwards, his head clearing enough for him to realize that he'd just erased the whole reason he'd let Scorpius bite him in the first place.

Hindsight could really be a bitch.

Not to mention that he now had to wonder how Scorpius would react when people weren't talking about the hickies tomorrow. Obviously the Slytherin would put two and two together and figure out that he'd removed them…but would he care? Care enough to go back on their deal? Or would Malfoy insist on marking him up again, risking someone else discovering them in close quarters two days running? And was he obligated to let the Slytherin do as he liked seeing as Scorpius couldn't like all the attention they were getting either? The hickies had been the other man's idea, but the dating had been his.

And here he'd thought he had a good handle on how annoying it was to be talked about constantly.

"Throw a Malfoy into the mix and it becomes a whole other Quidditch game." Albus muttered under his breath, getting straight into bed as soon as his school clothes had been put away.

Snuggling under his covers the Gryffindor belatedly called out good nights to the others in the room and then willed himself to fall asleep post haste, just wanting the day to be over with so that the week would go by that much faster. The more time that passed the better.

Luck was with him and Albus fell asleep pretty quickly, the mental exhaustion brought on by his trying day and the homework he'd had to do before turning in helping him slip into deep slumber without too much dozing.

In the dream he was back in that damn classroom, Scorpius lips against his neck as the Slytherin sucked hard there to leave a mark for all to see. But unlike before he didn't keep his arms at his sides, his hands currently under the other boy's robes and dress shirt so that they were splayed over the warm skin of Scorpius's back.

And then he was drawing the Slytherin's head up, slotting their lips together for a hot kiss that turned into some serious snogging as they used their tongues to thoroughly explore the other's mouth and fan the flames of both desire and domination.

Bodies slamming together so that there was no space between them the two stumbled back a little until Albus's body bumped the teacher's desk at the front of the room, Scorpius keeping him there with his own body. Biting down on the Slytherin's bottom lip for emphasis Albus sucked on it a little before lifting his head, his fingers tightening in the blonde's hair when Scorpius growled his displeasure. "You're overdressed."

"Am I now? Well you better do something about that, Darling, haven't you?"

Moaning in agreement when Scorpius's mouth went back to ravishing his Albus did his best to focus on removing the clothing that was in their way and thus keeping their skin from touching. Hastily he yanked the other man's robes from those slim shoulders, the material slithering down to pool on the floor in a heap. The tie was next, but wanting to exert a little control to remind Scorpius who he was dealing with Albus wrapping the silk around his fingers, fisting them.

And then he used the material to keep Scorpius's head where it was while his other hand slid down the man's slender body until he reached the tented area of the Slytherin's trousers that was just begging for some attention. Timing the strokes of his tongue with his fingers Albus grinned against Scorpius's lips as the blonde shuddered and moaned eagerly against him, apparently forgetting all about controlling the snogging now. No, the Slytherin was far more interested in rubbing up against his hand and demanding more in between frantic, open mouth kisses.

His plan to dominate worked really well right up until Albus felt Scorpius's fingers undoing his belt and trousers. That made him forget all about what he was doing as he ended the latest kiss and looked down with rapt attention as the man's fingers freed his aching erection from his clothes, groaning at the sight of how painfully hard he already was.

His fingers wrapped solidly around Albus's erection Scorpius deliberately rub his thumb around the head, a knowing little smile on his flushed face as he pointed out the fact that the Gryffindor would have to let go of his leash if he wanted him to kiss and make it all better.

He couldn't let go of the tie fast enough.

Chuckling, the Slytherin lowered himself to his knees, maintaining eye contact as much as possible as he turned his attention to licking the man up like he was a melting iced lolly, drawing out every swipe of his tongue to the fullest.

Submitting completely Albus braced one hand on the desk behind him, the other yanking out the tie that kept Scorpius's already mushed hair in place. The curtain of white blonde hair felt delicious against his fingers as he encouraged Scorpius with light tugs and pleading groans for more, Albus more than ready to beg for mercy by the time the Slytherin rose back to his full height.

A serious make out session followed, Albus not even really aware of the fact that Scorpius had removed the lower half of his clothing, his attention focused solely on the mouth making time with his and the hand the Slytherin was using to give him a hand job to keep him up and aching for more.

And then suddenly he was being whirled around and Scorpius was pushing him back and over the desk, his ass up in the air.

"No tattoo here." Scorpius purred, his body draped over Albus to keep it where it was and to allow him to speak into the Gryffindor's ear. "Good thing too, since I would have had to punish you big time if you had. I do so love your ass, Darling. Let me show you how much."

And not waiting for permission Scorpius shifted up so that he could slide one teasing finger between Albus's ass to rub against the spot he intended to penetrate.

)

Waking up with a gasp Albus shot straight up and into a sitting position, staring blindly into the darkness as he tried to calm down and wrap his mind around what had just happened. Which was not an easy task, especially when thinking about the dream only got him closer and closer to hyperventilating. He'd-Scorpius had intended to TOP him and he'd been about to let him and-Holy Fucking Hogwarts!

"While listening to you hyperventilate is better than the sex moans some of us are trying to sleep here, Cous."

Turning his head in the direction of Louis's bed Albus couldn't speak, though the darkness hid the horror that crossed his face as his cousin's words sank in. He'd been moaning in his sleep? Had he said Scorpius's name? Holy shit!

"I'd rather the moans, actually. At least then I wouldn't be worried about him dying. Breathe, Potter, before you hurt yourself." Was Davey's suggestion from another bed, his voice a mixture of concern and amusement.

"Good point. Al, go silent and quit interrupting my beauty sleep."

Davey snorted, definitely amused now. "You get any more girlie looking, Louis, and they'll make you sleep in the girl's dormitory."

"You're just jealous because I'll look better in forty years than you do now, Davey."

"At least I don't have to show people my dick to prove I'm male, Weasley."

Listening to the two argue and cheerfully insult each other Albus felt himself settle down a little, though he was pretty sure that that was only temporary. He also didn't want to go back to sleep now, very uneasy over the thought that he might return to his early dream and continue it.

But since he loved sleeping, and his body demanded he do it as much as possible to keep it happy, Albus pulled his wand out from under his pillow and quickly did a spell around his bed that would insure that no one heard any more sexy moans from him. Just in case.


	8. Checkmate

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Checkmate

By the time lunch rolled around Albus couldn't take it anymore. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Scorpius got ahold of him, and the fear of a scene had him resigning himself to the fact that he needed to seek the Slytherin out himself before that happened. That meant missing out on his usual amount of desserts, but in the long run that was probably for the best given the state of his stomach. That would certainly be the icing on the cake, Albus had to admit as he left the Great Hall, losing his lunch all over Scorpius on top of everything else.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long, the blonde coming through the doors shortly after him.

"I knew something had to be up for you to only have one dessert." Looking amused Scorpius came over to stand in front of him, reaching out to straighten the Gryffindor's tie a little as an excuse to touch. "What's up?"

"I want to talk to you. Can we go somewhere where we won't be overheard?"

"Of course. Lead the way, Green Eyes."

Doing precisely that Albus led the way to an area that was hopefully off the beaten track enough that they probably wouldn't be interrupted, Scorpius trailing just far enough behind him so that he could admire the Gryffindor's ass as well. Well aware of what the Slytherin was doing Albus didn't comment since ogling his ass might put the man in a better mood after all.

Since he was being allowed to look his fill without comment Scorpius took that as a sign that he could push further and moved in close when Albus stopped and faced him, their noses almost touching. "So what are we to talk about, Darling?"

Doing his best to hide how conscious he was of how close Scorpius was to him Albus launched into his explanation. "I figure by now you've noticed that no one's mentioned the hickies on my neck and if they were still there someone would have said something by now so you probably figured out that they aren't. There I mean. Everyone was razzing me so much yesterday that I didn't want to add fuel to the fire so I erased the bruises and only later stopped and thought about why I let you give them to me in the first place. I screwed up and if you're mad then-then I deserve it."

In truth he'd just assumed that Albus's roommates were loyal enough that they hadn't mentioned the hickie after the whole Peeves incident because they thought they'd be doing their friend a solid. It hadn't occurred to him that Albus might have actually just removed the bruises instead. And it did annoy him, Scorpius silently acknowledged, disliking the idea that Albus thought he could just remove his claim over the Gryffindor's body that easily. But on the other hand, if you flipped the coin around, Albus's actions made the love bites just about them and no one else. That he liked.

Decisions, decisions.

"Scorpius?"

"I'm thinking."

Normally this would be his cue to make a blonde joke, but Albus figured that wouldn't be wise given that he needed Scorpius to pretend to be his boyfriend and Scorpius didn't. Plus he'd never told the other teenager a dumb blonde joke so he didn't know how Scorpius reacted to them. For all he knew the man would go as postal as Victoire did.

"It bothered you that much, the rumors?"

Albus just barely held back a snort, wisely thinking before he spoke this time. He didn't want to insult the Slytherin after all. They were sorta dating and Scorpius was doing him a favor by dating him, even if the blonde was definitely getting something out of it too.

"I just don't like being gossiped about, and I wasn't-thinking."

Sliding his hands up Albus's chest Scorpius very deliberately linked his fingers behind the man's neck while pressing their chests against each other's. "But you want gossip this time, remember? You want everyone to think that you're mine."

"That you're mine." Albus corrected, the dream from the night before still vivid in his mind.

"I suppose, given your reason for doing this, that it would look best if you seem to be the seducer instead of the one being seduced. And actually, now that I think about, we miscalculated yesterday. I'm the one who needs to carry your mark, not the other way around."

In some corner of his mind Albus knew that he'd brought this on himself, that this was in fact mostly his idea, but still-how did he get himself into these situations? How did he get out of this situation, Albus corrected, because figuring that out was way more important in the grand scheme of things.

Having a pretty good idea what was going through the Gryffindor's mind at the moment, he knew his quarry far too well not to, Scorpius didn't push, simply waiting for it to sink into Albus's head that he'd dug his own grave and there was no way out that wasn't cowardly. And Albus was too much of a Gryffindor to take that route.

Hopefully.

"You only have the one roommate and Goyle isn't the sort to gossip, especially about you."

"Tomorrow is Friday and then it's the weekend. I can wear what I want then."

He couldn't argue with that, and technically speaking they should be spending a lot of the weekend together since they didn't have a lot of couple time because they weren't in the same house and couldn't even eat meals together normally. "Okay…I'll…uhm…return the favor so to speak when we hang out this weekend? Uhm…what do you want to do, anyway?"

"Fancy a few games of Strip Wizard's Chess?"

Laughing in delight as his words registered, the Gryffindor's face was beyond comical, Scorpius smiled, unable to keep a straight face. It was too funny.

"Tell me you're joking."

"Of course I am. We have nowhere to play where we wouldn't be interrupted." Leaning in Scorpius brushed his lips against Albus's, keeping in light to keep the man off balance. "Just Wizard's Chess is fine. I'll win, which will make it that much more fun."

"Don't be so sure, we've never played each other before."

With a decidedly Slytherin gleam in his eyes Scorpius asked Albus if he'd care to wager about the outcome of their matches.

Wisely Albus declined.

)

The spot they'd agreed to meet at already had a few people lounging about, the area often used for the mingling of the various houses when class was not in session. Scorpius had come early to get them a good spot, deliberately choosing an area in a corner where they wouldn't be in full view of everyone else. Albus might object, given the nature of their agreement, but so sue him, he didn't want them to be on display for their first date.

Setting up his board Scorpius settled down to wait, ignoring the eyes on him. He kept his own on the door, watching and waiting for Albus to arrive.

The Gryffindor walked in a few minutes before the agreed upon time, the man was usually pretty punctual, and Scorpius watched him scan the room until their eyes met and held, butterflies dancing wildly in his stomach in reaction to the contact.

Albus made his way through the crowd easily enough, smiling automatically when Scorpius got up from his chair all proper and gentlemanly like. The chair opposite had been pulled out already for him too, which he couldn't help but find adorable in spite of himself. Shaking his head over the both of them Albus went first to Scorpius, leaning down to brush his lips over the Slytherin's before moving away to take his seat.

"Nice board."

"Thank you. It's been in my family for close to two hundred years."

"Impressive." Amused by the fact that he'd been given the white pieces to Scorpius's black, it was ironic after all, Albus grinned and laced his fingers together, resting his chin on them. "So to begin, 2a to 3a."

"7h to 6h."

And so the match was on, both very strong players though Albus soon got the sense that Scorpius had suggested a wager for a good reason. Which made him wonder if the Slytherin was going easy on him, especially since he very quickly got the sense that the man looked at the board and already had several moves planned out with military precision. He'd gone easy on opponents during dates in the past, but he had a feeling that for all his proper behavior Scorpius wouldn't think that applied to competitions of any sort. The blonde was as competitive as he was.

"So does Goyle like to play chess too?"

"He's a decent enough player. Why do you ask?"

Albus paused and then admitted that Louis had asked him to ask. "He's a decent player too." And had liked the idea of Strip Wizard Chess when he'd heard about the conversation between him and Scorpius, Albus added silently with a faint grimace.

Shaking his head Scorpius glanced up from the board, having missed Albus's expression. "Asking him for a game of chess won't get your cousin anywhere. Rory's quite determined to keep himself out of that Weasley's clutches. Not that he'd be able to keep him there for long even if he were to manage it one of these days."

"I don't know about that one. Louis has a pretty tight grip."

"Maybe so, but Rory could crush him like a bug without much effort too."

"Knight to 4b. I don't think that your friend is the type to crush someone like a bug. Maim him a little yes, but he doesn't seem the very violent type unless seriously provoked."

Giving one his bishops an order Scorpius smirked, watching it side across the board to take one of Albus's knights. "Weasley provokes him regularly without even trying."

Albus couldn't argue with that. The two could be very interesting to watch. "They do tend to create sparks when they knock heads. Or more precisely your best friend says something to my best friend that makes him furious and eat loads of desserts, which then causes him to panic over his calorie consumption and work it all off ranting and raving at all of us for not stopping him in the first place."

"And that is just one of the many, many reasons they'll never be a couple. Rorake has no use for anything that requires too much of his time, which your spaz of a cousin definitely would. Art is his life."

Having seen examples of what the Slytherin could produce art wise Albus had to admit the man certainly wasn't wasting his time by applying so much of it to his artwork. But still- "Doesn't he get lonely having only you in his life? Not that you aren't a good friend to him, you obviously are, but isn't he interested in dating at all?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Not as far as I know."

"Weird." Moving his king to a safer location Albus smiled as he told his opponent that it was ironic that they were together since most people would argue that Louis and Goyle would be a better couple than the two of them.

"Most people are stupid and incapable of seeing beyond the categories our peers like to push people into without really getting to know them in the first place. You and I are much better suited than those two." If nothing else neither of them was so high maintenance that they should come with an owner's manual like Weasley.

Curious, Albus asked him why he thought that.

Rolling his eyes Scorpius thought that the Gryffindor really did need to pay more attention to the board, having figured out that the reason behind his latest move had gone completely over the other man's head. "We're far more suited because we have a lot more in common than those two do. Opposites might occasionally attract, but more often they attack."

Instinct making him scan the board more closely, he was starting to realize that he'd underestimated just how devious Scorpius was, Albus anticipated the blonde's current strategy and moved to block him. "And what do we have in common?"

"We're both stubborn, goal oriented, temperamental, opinionated, and inclined to expect more of ourselves than we do of others. We both know what it is to live in the shadow of our fathers, and what it is to be judge more harshly because of it. I'm one of the few people you know will never be interested in you because of who your father is because of who my father and family is and-"

"I never did understand that, why you would chase me so insistently when your family would rather you picked just about any male but me to fancy."

"You think I had a say in the matter? Check."

Automatically moving his king out of the reach of Scorpius's attacking bishop Albus tried to concentrate on what they were doing, but the conversation was just too interesting. "But you could have decided to just ignore me and focus on someone else."

"Who's to say I didn't?"

Frowning, Albus asked who else the man had shown interest in. He didn't recall anyone suggesting that Scorpius had pursued someone else and frankly he didn't like the idea. Who else did Scorpius call 'Darling' and other silly, adorable pet names?

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"Well you know what they say…curiosity killed the Gryffindor. Check again."

"Shit." Biting down on his bottom lip in agitation Albus could see that there was no way out for him, he'd fallen into a trap here and Scorpius's pieces had been placed so that he might have a little wiggle room, but capture was inevitable. The only question was whether he should keep wiggling futilely for another five or six moves, or just accept defeat now and get it over with.

While he mulled over those two choices Albus pointed out that curiosity had killed the cat, not the Gryffindor. And technically speaking Scorpius's personality was far more akin to a feline's than his own.

"A cat is a more appealing creature than a snake." Scorpius agreed, especially when the man you were interested in was a cat person.

"You'd be a pretty cute cat." Albus grinned, picturing it. He'd often thought that Scorpius rather reminded him of a kitten he'd had as a boy named Grey.

"Thank you. Now quit stalling. You know I've won, Potter, just admit it."

Doing his best impression of family friend Minerva McGonagall, Albus informed the Slytherin that Gryffindors did not just admit defeat. They always saw their tasks through to the very end.

Lips twitching in amusement Scorpius motioned towards the board with an elegant swoop of his hand. "Then make you move, Green Eyes. The end will be the same regardless."

Unable to shake the feeling that Scorpius saw him as just another piece on the board, Albus made his move, neither having to think about their next move as Scorpius's pieces systematically backed him into a corner that he couldn't escape from. It only took five moves, and he'd known it was coming, but somehow Albus couldn't help but feel…fear…as he met the other man's eyes and accepted his defeat.

Holding his hand out Scorpius congratulated the Gryffindor on a good game, not quite sure what to make of the way Albus hesitated before accepting his hand as they shook on it.

"Best two out of three?" Albus asked, his gaze turning back to the pieces that were making their way back to their original starting points. He was going to beat the Slytherin this time, he definitely wouldn't lose.

"I'm game."

As soon as all their pieces were in place and ready to go Albus sent his first one out, determined to concentrate and apply every bit of his brain power to the task of winning this match and the next. He wouldn't allow himself to be backed into a corner again, and he would be the one that stayed several steps ahead of his opponent. He would NOT be captured this time.

For his part Scorpius was amused and challenged at the way the loss had apparently spurned Albus to dig in his heels and suddenly take the game so seriously. Not that it mattered of course, the Slytherin thought as he turned his attention to the board as well.

He had no intention of losing.

And he didn't.

)

Walking down the hallway much later that afternoon after five games of Wizard's Chess, both Albus and Scorpius were very much aware that they weren't that far away from the tunnel that led to the Slytherin dormitories. They were also well aware of the fact that Scorpius's pale throat was unmarked, and that that was not supposed to be the case given their previous discussion. The closer they got to their destination the quieter Scorpius became, letting Albus ramble on as he waited to see what the other teenager would do. And then they were at the passageway, the point where Albus couldn't follow so to speak.

Coming to a stop Scorpius's eyes met Albus's, studying them for several heartbeats while his own hide all his thoughts and feelings. "I'll see you later then."

Watching the Slytherin head down the dark passageway without looking back Albus called himself every kind of idiot, though he wasn't sure why. For letting Scorpius walk away without following through on what he'd all but promised to do- or for thinking that he should run after the Slytherin and apologize at the very least for backing out.

That he hated the idea of his actions hurting Scorpius's feelings possibly fell into the idiot thinking category too, but it was those thoughts that had Albus cursing and heading down the passageway after the blonde, mentally praying that he wouldn't run into any territorial Slytherins along the way.

"Scorpius! Wait up!"


End file.
